An Aria and Ezra Story
by laranbebe
Summary: Years have gone past, Aria and Ezra have been apart for a long time but does fate want them together again? Bad at summaries, just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**So this is new story guys… Hope you like it :)**

**It is set after Aria has attended High school and College.**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue. - Láranbebe xox**

**Aria's POV**

This is bad, I applied to Rosewood Day as a joke and I had an interview, oh God.

I knew Eddie would be so happy that I got the interview but he didn't know my past in that school… No one did, apart from Ezra Fitz. The ex love of my life. I had ended things with Ezra when I left for College, it wasn't fair to expect him to wait but the truth is I missed him, I love Eddie, my fiancé totally but Ezra was more than just a crush, more than just another ex boyfriend.

"So Aria" The new principal had taken over since my graduation but he was my old maths teacher, Joseph Healy "Is half 2 okay?"

"Sounds good" I hung up and went for a shower.

Eddie arrived home in the time it took me to clean my thoughts of Ezra away. He was still in his scrubs from the hospital and he looked really tired.

I nestled into his arms and he wrapped them tightly around me "Good news!"

"Really?" He mumbled, he was exhausted after his 12 hour shift.

"Got a job offer, interview tomorrow!"

"Where?" He yawned.

"Rosewood Day"

"Your old high school, I'm so happy Baby" He said while planting a kiss on my head. "You'll get it, you're amazing"

I smiled and we flicked on a movie to watch together and eventually we both drifted to sleep.

**Ezra's POV**

I woke up, really tired. Nothing has changed, I felt alone, empty.

I got ready for a day of interviews. Downside of being head of English at Rosewood Day I had to choose who got to teach in my department and who didn't.

I arrived at the school 10 minutes before the interviews began, I was sitting in the office with the principal, he went down to meet the possible candidates for the job and I sat there lifeless.

The first girl was called Abby, she seemed nice, decent, loved English. She was doing fine until she said when she last taught the kids drove her crazy. No… That's her last for the job.

Jessica was next, she had the same qualities as the job description but something was missing, I couldn't put my hand on it but she wasn't right for the job.

The rest of the day was slow and long. The principal came in and told me that the next person was a surprise, she was someone I might have known and she was more than perfect for the job.

**Aria's POV**

I texted Eddie as soon as the girl before me walked past - _My turn babe, I would love if we stayed here in Rosewood, it's nice to be around our families again. love you xx_

He texted back straight away - _You're perfect for the job! You'll get it baby and I love you. PS I totally agree!_

With that the principal came down and greeted me "Aria Montgomery" I smiled at him, he had aged a lot since he had taught me regular maths.

"Mr Healy" I smiled, it was nice to be back here, it was familiar and I felt that I was safe here.

"Call me Joseph or Joe, I don't mind!"

We walked to the office and he was talking away but the only thing I really heard was "I have a surprise for you Aria"

I walked into the office, I looked around and I seen him. Our eyes connected. Ezra, Ezra Fitz. He looked at me with a tint of pain, I felt hurt now.

**Ezra's POV**

It was Aria, the love of life. She was back and she might be teaching in my department. Oh God.

"Ezra, you taught Aria when she attended Rosewood Day?" Joe asked, he seemed so harmless. I did much more than teach Aria, I wanted to marry her.

" I did, yes. Hello Aria" She moved uncomfortably when I spoke to her, could she hear the hurt in my voice? I hoped she could.

"Hi Mr Fitz"

"Aria, call me Ezra, we might be working together"

"Yeah" she said back.

The interview was perfect to the last T, Aria was right for the job but I physically could not be around her if she wasn't mines. I was still in love and I wouldn't get it over that easy.

**Aria's POV**

Being around Ezra was awkward to say the least, I was with Eddie but he made me doubt it all.. It was scary to say the least.

"We'll be in touch Aria" Joe said " It was a brilliant interview however, top runner for the job"

With that he walked away and I went to my car to drive home.

I was driving for all about two minutes when my mobile phone began to ring "Hello?"

"Miss Montogermy, you recently applied for the job at Rosewood Day and I head of English" It was Ezra, why was he being so professional, it was me.. I knew him and this wasn't him " You have gotten the job, can you come in the school on Thursday" 2 days from now "And meet with me?"

"Sure, that doesn't seem to be an issue"

I hung up and I decided to go to a different place, I went to Eddie to tell him the good news "Aria!" He exclaimed when he seen me "How'd it go baby?"

"I got it" I beamed at him, he had so much faith in me.

"I knew, I just KNEW it! How was the Principal and the Head of English?"

I shifted a bit and then looked at him "They are both my former teachers so it was okay" I lied, I should have said something, but something became something a lot bigger than it was and I didn't want to hurt Eddie.

"I'm glad you got it baby, even if they didn't know you, they'd still love you!"

"I don't know Eddie" Another lie, one knows me a lot better than the professional boundary.

All I could think of now was Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, if you want me to update faster, review. It takes like 2 seconds and I really love knowing what you think so far, so please review and I will update quicker! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey, I did say for a quicker update and well you guys reviewed, woohoo! Thanks for them all btw.I _Promise_ everyone that my story will be different from the other ones, so I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Aria's POV**

I had to get ready for my meeting with Ezra. I had gone through my wardrobe about 20 times now. I had found one outfit that was okay but Eddie thought it was a bit revealing. I disagreed. It wasn't that skirt of a body con skirt and I like how it made me look older than a child even though I was 23 at this moment and time.

I went with the body con skirt.

I jumped in the shower, I realised how nervous I truly was, this was more than my boss, my head of department this is someone who I couldn't get out of my head at one point in my life. When I ended it, I had met Eddie in the freshman dorms and he was lovely and sweet and charming but I couldn't hurt Ezra so I decided enough was enough, we were 2000 miles apart at the best of times and I couldn't feel any more miserable, he made me happy yes but the distance didn't. After I while I felt like I was dating my computer and well all good things come to an end, right?

I snapped the thoughts out of my head when I got out of the shower. Eddie was another 12 hour shift, he was bound to be home at 5, a perfect time for dinner with my fiancé, I planned on making a romantic meal for us, because both of our life seem so crazy lately and I missed him so much, I felt that I had never seen him.

I started to dry my hair, I then curled so it was extra bouncy today, I liked it when it was like this. I applied my usual makeup and got dressed. I put on my black body con skirt, which wasn't that short despite what Eddie said. I paired it along with my "You Got The Love" (Yes I love Florence and the Machine) vest top and 6 inch black boot heels. It was a nice outfit and I looked good.

I got my bag and drove to Rosewood Day.

When I got there Ezra was in the hall talking to some other teachers, they were laughing and I seen them, he stopped at looked at me. The smile was gone, he was completely frowning at me now.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria walked down the hall at me, she was amazing in that outfit, it should be illegal. Her legs were killer, her outfit looked amazing, period. I wanted her so much at this point.

"Hi Ezra" She smiled at me. Was she being nice or was she actually happy to see me? "How are you?"

"Hello Aria, I'm fine" I was doing my best to leave any emotion out of my voice, I was still in love with Aria. I was self destructive. All I could thing of was our night before she leave for college, the way her hair felt in my fingers, my smell, her body warmth, her lips and the way she kissed me. Oh Boy. I was defiantly still in love.

"Lets go to my office" She nodded and followed me "Take a seat" I sat down across from her.

She did the same and crossed her legs, her beautiful legs. They looked amazing. She shuffled in her seat a bit and pulled her skirt down while she was at it.

"Aria, you know when you teach that type of clothing is inappropriate right?"

"I know but I'm not teaching yet" She winked at me and I felt a glimpse of hope to be killed by the ring on her ring finger, she was engaged… I had lost forever.

I sighed and she looked me at, the smile was gone on her face too "Ezra, will you ever talk to me?"

"I am talking to you Aria"

"I mean when you are yourself, you forget I know you and this is how you used to be with me"

"I used to be different, then a girl broke my heart because she thought I wouldn't wait for her"

"It wasn't like that"

"What was it then?"

"I met someone"

"I figured" I pointed to the ring. "So you're getting married"

"Yes" She looked sad now.

"Congrats" I was so miserable right now, I wanted to storm out but then it give her reason to not talk to me, I needed some form of Aria in my life.

"Ezra?" I ignored her, I looked down. She was beside me before I knew it "Ezra" Her two little hands were on my arms "Talk to me"

"I am talking to you"

"Please?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to know I'm sorry"

"I bet you are, but if I had done that to you, you'd not even look at me now.

"I know"

"Well, here" I got up and lifted what Aria needed for teaching and handed it to her "Its all the books you'll use during the year and the lists of your classes" I looked away "You're free to go now"

"Ezra" Her voice was a whisper.

"Just go"

I heard the door being slammed and I turned around. I was so screwed.

**Aria's POV**

I barely made it out of the high school, I couldn't see past my tears. Why did this hurt so much? I loved Eddie, I was over Ezra, wasn't I?

I got in my car and drove for the guts of 2 minutes and pulled over. I couldn't see anything at all. I sat for over an hour crying. I was so confused. Ezra was so hurt because of me and I couldn't bare to see him in pain, his pain made mines worse.

When I finally stopped crying I went home. Eddie was back, it'd be hard to explain the mascara and the eye liner all down my face.

"Hi beautiful" I heard a voice call from the kitchen. Shit. He walked out and gave me one look "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Another lie, I'm sorry Eddie.

"Aria" he looked into my eyes "You can trust me"

"I know"

"Tell me what happened, please? I'm worried"

"I went to Ali's grave" I was way out of line for doing this.. I used Ali as an excuse. The girls would not be happy if I told them. Eddie never went to deep in the Ali issue, he believed it to be uncaring if he pushed the matter, so he took me in a hug and neither of us said anything.

I lied to him again.

"I'm going for a bath Eddie" He kissed my head.

"Okay, if you need me, I'm right down here"

"Okay"

"I'll be here for you forever Aria, I love you so much"

"I love you too" It felt like one of my frequent lies, did I love him?or Did I still love Ezra Fitz?

**Hey since people actually did review, I updated a bit quicker, so I hope you guys enjoy :D xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi you guys, this is a little filler chapter, not as long as I wanted it to be but the next chapter will be good, I swear.**

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I had been avoiding each other, he got his coffee second lesson, I got mines first. He went to first lunch, I went to second lunch. He didn't want to see me as much as I didn't want to see him and I was ok with that.

Well I was okay until I walked straight into him, we both fell, both knocked each other down including all my papers and all his.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, I was afraid to have real contact with Ezra when I realised I wasn't over him but I loved Eddie so I couldn't hurt him.

He sighed and stood up and looked at me for the first time in weeks "It's fine Aria" He put his hand down to help me up and once our skin touched it felt like electric in my body. My body scream, it ached and it needed his hands to be all over me.

"Thanks" I said while fixing my skirt, he had lifted all the papers and books.

"Come to my office, need to find out who owns which paper, this that okay?" He looked at me and I felt like I could get lost in his eyes forever.

"Sure" I said not breaking the gaze between us.

He looked away and cleared his throat "Come on then"

I followed behind him in silence and he wasn't up for speaking either.

Once we were in the office, I closed the door, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't like open doors" I lied, I just wanted to be alone with Ezra.

We spent about an hour sorting the papers, we had started to talk again. Like how it used to be and it felt right.

"Aria, do you ever miss us?" He looked at me with frightful eyes, he was scared of causing the line that's why he had kept his distance.

"All the time" I looked at him without breaking the gaze, he didn't look away this time either. My need to kiss him, to have him all over me grew. He made me doubt everything in my life by one look, one word. I was so confused.

"Yeah me too" He looked down, he was hurt and I finally saw the real him again "Aria, I'm sorry maybe I should go"

"Why?"

"Because I want to be more than just your boss, you colleague, I want everything with you but you already have it with someone else. And it sucks"

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. He kissed my head and smelt my hair. "This feels like how it used to be"

"I know" I said in agreement, Ezra was in pain and it was all my fault.

He stood away from me "I should go"

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"Aria"

"Ezra"

"You're getting married"

"I know but we're here and now and it feels right"

"But it isn't, okay"

"I miss you Ezra, that's all"

"We can't"

"I know"

He was right beside me now, looking right into my eyes, my heart. I wanted to kiss him and we both leant in, then my phone began to ring.

CRAP.

I walked away from him and he blinked a lot.

"Hello?"

"Aria. Babe. I just got chief of resident at my hospital, so we're going out for a meal tonight"

"Awesome"

"What's wrong?"

"Aw nothing, just marking a monster of a paper, 14 pages. Guy sure loves English"

"Should I be jealous of this guy getting all your attention?"

"No?" It sounded more like a question that anything.

"Okay" He got the message and decided leave me be.

"Have to run Aria, love you so much and dinner tonight"

"Okay"

"Love you" He said again.

"You too"

"Aria"

"I love you Eddie, okay?"

"It is now"

I hung up and Ezra was blank "I'm going to go Aria"

"But"

"But nothing, I'll see you tomorrow. English staff meeting after school"

"Fine"

**Ezra's POV**

For the first time in five years, I felt something. We almost kissed, she almost kissed me again. Until he called her. I was so out of my league.

We both went to our cars in silence, I got home and my mind was on overdrive.

I want Aria so much, she isn't just girl I could forget, I had to have her again.

The next day at school was so hard, we had gone back the pattern of not talking and avoiding each other. One step forward, two steps back.

I decided I NEEDED to talk to her so interrupting her class seemed like a smart idea.

"Hi Miss Montgomery, can I speak to you for a minute?" I asked, she looked at me and her eyes played up and down.

We walked to my office in silence, I closed the door and looked at her. She did the same at me, eyes rooming my body.

"Aria"

She didn't verbally answer, I closed the gap between us "Aria"

Before I had the chance to speak again, we were kissing. It was deep and full of passion. I walked her over to my desk and lifted her up. We continued for another 10 minutes until the bell rang.

She stopped kissing me and finally spoke "I have to go"

"No" I would NOT lose her again.

"Ezra, I'm sorry but I'm engaged"

She walked out the door, left my heart racing for more and more of Aria.

**So this is kinda had a mind of it's own when I wrote it, so they kissed, read the next chapter for more :) and of course please review. More reviews = Quicker update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Ezra' POV**

I spent the rest of the day in a daze, her lips left mines for the first time in 5 years and all I wanted to do was it again.

The day took forever to pass, I couldn't focus on Catcher in the Rye, I told the students to write essays whilst I "Marked" in reality this was think about Aria time. I was tempted to get her out of class again and get back to the office to pick off where we had left but a pang of guilt kept reminding me that her fiancé would be heart broken if she kept this behaviour up. I know I would have been hurt if she did that to me.

She walked in to my class right past my desk, she shot me a look and I couldn't take my eyes off her, this reminded me of when she was in my class and I was teaching her, it felt so wrong but oh god, it felt so right too.

"Okay guys, English is doing well all the grades are up for the moment, I want to give Aria a big congrats for doing brilliant on her first 2 months teaching in Rosewood Day, she has done a great job and her students are doing brilliant" I shot her another look and smiled "Well done Aria"

Everyone clapped and she blushed, she looked down and her long dark hair covered her face for a second and then she was look directly at me and opened her mouth, her lips looked so good "I just want to say thank you to you guys, teaching her is amazing and I love it, I couldn't dream of being anywhere else and well thank you Ezra Fitz you made me love English enough to teach"

She looked down again and then I held the rest of the meeting, Aria and me struggled to stop looking at each other all the time during with the meeting.

After the meeting she came up to me "Ezra" She looked at me with playful eyes.

"Yes Aria"

"I forgot 2 papers in your office, can I or we go get them?"

"Sure" I was beaming at her, she wanted to kiss me again as much as I wanted to kiss her.

She walked into the room first and I soon followed. I closed the door and she was kissing me before I knew it "Ezra" she moaned into my mouth.

"Aria" I ran my fingers through her hair, and she did the same. Her mouth explored the inside of my mouth as I did the same to her.

We were kissing for what seemed to be like two seconds but then she broke it off, her lips still touched mines when she spoke "Ezra, I have to go"

"Aria, no"

"Eddie's waiting"

"Please don't leave me again"

"I won't, I promise"

"I love you Aria and I can't lose you again"

"You won't"

"Good"

She gave me one more kiss until she got herself ready to go, she fixed her hair, her skirt and top. She gave me one more look and walked out.

I heard her speaking again down the hall, "Hey, sorry I'm late babe"

"Hey beautiful, how was class today?"

"It was alright"

I walked down the hall to see Aria holding hands with a guy, Eddie. He was taller than her but shorter than me. Had short brown hair and was tan. Aria was smiling to him and I was sure I had to be introduced.

"Aria?"

She turned around to see me looking at her, her eyes became massive and she looked after "Can you come in early tomorrow, meeting with your students parents about Jeremy's dropping grades" It was a lie, Jeremy was in my class but I wanted to see if she'd play along or if she'd change her mind back to Eddie instead of me.

"Sure" She looked at me unhappy still and then continued "What time?"

"Erm 7?"

"Sounds good" Eddie was playing with fingers now, she turned around to smile to him "Ready babe?"

"Aria, introduce me to your boss silly" he said before he planted a kiss on her lips.

"My bad" She laughed it off. "Edward Cassidy" She gestured to him "Ezra Fitz" She gestured to me.

"Call me Eddie" he said while reaching out his hand.

"Hello Eddie"

"Nice to meet you man, heard you taught my girl in the day, when she speaks of you she sounds really inspired"

"Really?" I asked, I knew Aria loved English before she had met me but saying I inspired her felt good.

"Yes" Aria answered this time instead of Eddie.

"Well we better go babe, dinner is booked for half an hour from now and I don't want to be late"

"Yeah, Bye Ezra" She shot me a look and waved.

"Bye Aria, Bye Eddie" I wished it was me with her now.

**Aria's POV**

Me and Eddie walked out of the school hand in hand, I looked around to see Ezra watching us, he had a pained look in her eyes.

"Babe, so that's your boss?"

"Yeah"

"He seems nice"

"He is Eddie"

"Good, good"

Once we got in the car, my phone buzzed.

_I'm so incredibly jealous right now, I don't want to lose you again- E.F._

It made me realised how screwed I was.

_I will make this right Ezra, I just need to be sure before I do anything, I'm sorry - Aria xoxo_

Eddie put on the radio while I continued to text Ezra.

_Well I don't want to lose you Aria, not again so take all the time you need. I won't go anywhere until you're sure - E.F._

_I just I'm confused, I love you right back but I love Eddie too and maybe we shouldn't kiss again until I figure it out - Aria xoxo_

_Maybe that would be wise but I like kissing you, I missed kissing you - E.F._

_I missed you altogether - Aria xoxo_

_Why does this seem to be so hard? - E.F._

_Because I made a mistake and I can't pick :( - Aria xoxox_

_Well I'm here forever Aria, I want you and ONLY you - E.F._

_Thank you Ezra, I want you so much - Aria xoxo_

_Pick me, choose me Aria- E.F._

_I wish it was that simple - Aria xoxo_

**So guys! Here is chapter 4, I hope you like and I'd love if you reviewed - Laranbebe xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

**Aria's POV**

Me and Ezra's lives together had become pretty cliché. I was expecting it to be a make out session twice. Now it was a daily thing. The thing was, I was still with Eddie.

"Ezra" I said breaking the kiss " I" He kissed me again "Need" Another kiss "To mark" He really didn't want me to speak! "PAPERS" I said while pushing him off me.

"Mark them later" He said trying to kiss my lips again, I turned my head and he kissed me cheek instead "Aria"

"I told Eddie, I was staying in to mark papers, I have to mark them"

"Aw right, I forgot about Eddie"

"Yes Eddie"

"Go then" I got up and smiled, I fixed myself from where he had unzipped my skirt and pulled my top out.

"Bye Ezra" I stood up and gave him a kiss. Eddie was like a cold shower to us, once I mentioned him, we had to stop and Ezra felt the same way.

I turned around and I smiled to Ezra "I think of you when you're not around, I choose you"

He smiled at me and kissed me again with passion "I love you Aria"

"I love you too babe, just let me finish things with Eddie and then you have me"

I walked down the hall and my phone began to ring "Hello Bitch"

"Hi Han!"

"You suck for avoiding me"

"I've been busy"

"Get your skinny ass to my house tonight, I need to talk to you about stuff"

"Okay Han, I NEED to talk to someone too cause I'm going kind of crazy"

I spent a hour marking and got all the papers finished pretty quickly.

I was driving and decided to text Eddie.

_Babe, heading to Hanna's, she has some issues at the moment and I need to be there for her. But we need to talk, it's important. - Aria_

It didn't take long from him to reply.

_Sure thing babe, should I be worried cause you've got me freaked out now! I love you - Eddie_

_Don't worry about it, I'll explain it later - Aria_

I was driving when I set these were sent and I should have paid more attention, my car was slammed into another car, I was fine, luckily. I didn't have to go the hospital and the guy said he'd pay for the damage. We exchanged numbers and I called Ezra.

"Ezra, can you pick me up?"

"Why what's up?"

"Some idiot slammed into my car and it has to be taken into the shop, I'm fine"

"Thank GOD. Babe, I'll be there in a second"

"Okay"

"Love you"

"I love you more"

He was there within 2 minutes and I climbed into his car.

"Where to beautiful?"

"Culmore, Hanna's house"

"Not home to Eddie?" He mocked me.

"Not now.. I need to see Han"

"Fair enough babe"

The rest of the drive we drove in silence, he held my hand and we I liked how it felt. I felt guilty at the same time but I didn't care, I was in love and I was happy.

I got out and I blew him a kiss.

I walked up to Hanna's apartment to find her waiting for me "ARIA!"

"Sorry, I'm late. Was in accident. What's up?"

"I'm sorry for getting angry, I'm just lonely and I'm confused about Lucas and Caleb, they both decide to come back and tell me that they BOTH love me. And well I don't know what to do"

"I'm sorry Han!"

We sat for half an hour and ordered Chinese food. We talked about general stuff and I knew I had to tell her.

"I'm breaking up with Eddie"

"WHATI?" Hanna jumped up and fell down to her knees beside me "Tell me why!"

"I'm in love with someone else"

"WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO ARIA?" She was shaking me "ARIIIIIIA!"

"Ezra"

"As in Mr Fitz?"

"Yes" I looked down and felt so guilty, I'm sorry Eddie for the pain I was about to cause you.

"OH EM GEE! SINCE WHEN?"

"Since I started working at Rosewood Day"

"Omg, Aria. OMG SPENCE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Why?" I knew why.

"Don't play stupid, you know why"

I meet Eddie in my second week in the dorms in university in California. All four girls had gone to the same university so we were still together. I met Eddie because of Spencer and I knew from it that she was totally in love with him.

They ended up in all the same classes, which was to be expected. They were both in pre-medicine. Eddie told Spence that he liked me after 2 months and this broke her heart. She told me and I knew deep down how Spence felt but I liked Eddie too. I loved Ezra but then 2 days later I broke up with him and I hooked up with Eddie straight away. Spence never got over him but she was nice because she knew we were happy together. He had a thing for Spence too I think. They spent so much time together, I had convinced myself that he had cheated on me but Spence told me several times he loved me too much.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_"Aria DON'T be silly, Eddie doesn't like me like that" Spencer sighed "I'm sorry that he's my lab partner for most things but it's not like that PLUS I would never hurt you like that"_

_"I know but it still sucks okay, I'm used to assholes and I really like Eddie" I tried to explain but Spence wasn't listening._

_There was a knock and I got up to answer the door "Hi Ladies, Am I interrupting anything?" Eddie asked._

_"No, I was just leaving" Spence spat at me but she managed to hug Eddie on the way out._

_I glared at her and Eddie looked at me "Play nice babe"_

_"I am playing nice"_

_"Then what is the problem?"_

_"I thought you'd realise how much you and Spence should be together and break my heart"_

_"I only want you babe, Spence is a great friend but she knows it's not ever going to be more than that"_

_Before I could answer, Spencer was back "I forgot my bag" She walked over and got the bag and walked out. I walked out after her and she had tears in her eyes._

_"How much did you hear?"_

_"Enough"_

_"Spence, I don't want to hurt you"_

_"Well it hurts just knowing you two are together when you knew how I felt, the fact you could do it to me!"_

_"Spence"_

_She was already gone, she didn't want to listen and I didn't want to explain._

* * *

><p>"I know" I mumbled to Hanna.<p>

She came over and gave me a hug "What happened Aria? How did Fitz get a role in your life again?"

"I don't know he's my boss and I just couldn't resist him and I feel horrible but I don't love Eddie, not the way I should. Not the way Spence loves him"

"At least you haven't married him"

"Yeah but it doesn't make me feel any better for hurting him"

"I'm sorry" She hugged me tighter.

The phone began to ring and Hanna got up and lifted it "Hello?"

"Hey Eddie?" She was confused.

"Yeah Aria is here why?"

"Am, she has been here since 5. She was in an accident why?"

"Okay, sure you can come over… Spence is coming too?"

"Okay, is everything okay?"

"No?"

Hanna put down the phone "John seen you with Ezra and he told Eddie"

Shit.

**Okay guys, here is chapter 5. I hope you guys like it and well I would love it you review! Reviews = Quicker update :D xoxox **

**Btw big thanks to _SolitudeMyLove_ for the idea of having some more information about Eddie and Aria's friends back on the scene :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here is chapter 6, I highly doubt I will update much next week because of exams but once I get the chance, I will. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Aria's POV**

Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit.

"Hanna, I'm dead!"

"No, well kinda, I'm sorry!"

"Thanks Han, it doesn't help but thanks anyways"

"No problem" she got up and walked away from me and I sat there in full panic mode. It wasn't just Eddie I had to face now, it was Eddie and Spencer. Spence would be ready to kill me after what I've done because she really does love Eddie. She's been in love with him the last five years.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Aria, we NEED to talk alone now" Eddie spoke before the door was closed.

"I know"

Hanna nodded towards the spare bedroom.

"Eddie" How could I do this without hurting him? I wanted to cry so much.

"Aria, what is going on?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Well be honest, you forget that we've been together for 5 years now and well it's clear SOMETHING is up, you won't say you love me, you won't let me touch you and then my BESTFRIEND sees you holding hands with another man and you kissing him"

"I think we should stop"

"Stop what Aria?"

"Us"

"I love you Aria I don't want us to break up"

"Maybe you have no real choice. Look Eddie I wish you all the love in the world but I can't wish it from myself anymore and I can't marry you"

"Aria"

"Look, we weren't meant to be, if we were I couldn't do this do you"

"Aria, it's not to late for us to be together, I love you so much"

"The darkness won Eddie, it's over"

"It's never over. Unless you love him"

"I've been in love with him since I was 16"

"So what was I to you? Some game, some reason to hurt someone apart from yourself?"

"I did love you Eddie but he's the one and I can't stop the way I feel about him"

"I'm alone now Aria. Completely ALONE" He spat at me, he was crying too.

"You have Spence" I managed to sob out.

"Spence is one of my best friends, I don't feel that way about her"

"Maybe you should, she's been in love with for like the last 5 years"

" No she hasn't"

"Yeah, she has. We never fought until you. She didn't do anything about it cause we are friends but she wanted to be with you for so long and this is you and her chance to be together, don't pass Spence up. She's amazing"

"So what you expect me to be done with you and with Spencer straight away?"

"I never wanted to hurt you"

"Well you did"

"I'm sorry Eddie"

"I am too for picking you over Spence. I liked you both you know that? And considering what Spence told me I expected her to cheat on me, not you Aria"

"That's not fair"

"No, having your heart broke isn't fair either"

"I'M SORRY" I was so angry at him for being so mean.

"Well we're done. Find somewhere else to live and get your stuff out of the house please. You've got as long as you need"

"Fine" I wiped away a tear from my face and looked at him.

"I will thank you for this someday but not today Aria"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm going now and I need to talk to Spence"

"Good luck"

He didn't speak again he just walked out and I sat down on the bed. That was so hard.

I waited until Spence and Eddie had left before I came out. Hanna sat on the couch. "Aria"

My head shot up and looked at her "Eddie walked out of there" She pointed to the room we were in minutes age "And started making out with Spencer"

"WOW"

"That took long"

"I always knew they had something going there" I breathed. I didn't feel so bad now. He kissed Spence and maybe they'd get their happily ever after.

I decided to text Ezra.

_Are you busy? - Aria xoxox_

_I always have time for you, what's up? - Ezra_

_Pick me in a hour where you left me off, some news for you - Aria xoxox_

_Oh? Should I be worried? - Ezra_

_No! It's GREAT news ;) - Aria xoxox_

_I like this already, see you then babe - Ezra._

I ate the rest of my food with Hanna and got ready for Ezra to pick me up. My phone buzzed and I knew it was time to go.

_I'm outside, I'll wait if you aren't ready to go! - Ezra_

_Give me two minutes- Aria xoxox_

I said goodbye to Hanna and went down to met Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria walked towards my car, she smiled at but she looked like she had been crying. Her hair that was done earlier now was in a messy bun and she was wearing a leather jacket, it wasn't hers clearly but I liked it on her.

She got into my car and looked at me "Hi" I said, she didn't speak. The next thing I knew was Aria was on my knees, straddling me, she was kissing me all over, I pulled her lips away from my neck to kiss her lips.

"Ezra" she moaned when I moved to her neck to give her a love bite.

The next thing I knew, she had taken off her shirt and she had a blue lacy bra underneath her grey wolf top. I kissed her newly exposed skin and she moaned when I cupped her breast. I moved to her back to remove her bra and then I heard a voice.

"IS THAT MR FITZ AND MISS MONTOGERMY?" GO FITZ SHE'S A FOX!" I looked around to see a group of our students watching out session in the front seat of my car. Shit.

Aria climbed off my lap and on to the passenger seat. She pulled on the leather jacket and spoke quietly "Drive please"

"Where to?"

"My old house and then your place?" She asked as a question and I nodded. She was completely welcome in my house.

I drove her to the house and she told me about how things ended with Eddie and then she was getting some stuff for school tomorrow then she'd start apartment looking tomorrow.

"Why don't you live with me?" I asked her before I thought it through and well I was scared of her answer.

"You want me to live with you?"

"If you want, it was silly forget it"

"I'd love to Ezra Fitz"

"Good" I kissed her again. We arrived at her former house and she looked at me "Do you want some help Aria?"

"Would you mind?"

"Nope"

"Okay"

I got out of the car and opened her door. I walked up to the house with her hand and hand. I heard a loud "SHIT" From a girls voice and then footsteps.

"Aria?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Eddie walked out of the room upstairs and seen me holding Aria's hand.

"He's not welcome in this house Aria!"

"Still technically my house too so he is welcome"

"Not if I break his face"

"Don't be so dramatic Eddie, can I go up to the bedroom to get some of my clothes?"

"Sure"

Aria held my hand tight and we walked into her former bedroom.

I seen a girl sitting on the bed in an over grown house coat, clearly Eddie's but it was Spencer, Spencer Hastings. One of Aria's best friends, what?

"Spencer?" I heard Aria say "That didn't take long".

**Okay lets recap, no more Eddie and Aria.. Aria and Ezra are back together :D and Spencer and Eddie? Well I hope you guys would review ( cause it takes 2 seconds and it's good knowing people like your story) and I hope you enjoyed :D bye xoxox**

_- Laranbebe xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I had to update ONE more time before friday so I hope you enjoy guys :)**

**Ezra's POV**

Aria's hand tightened around my hand.

"That didn't take long Spence, well done to you and Eddie"

"Aria, you have NO right whatsoever to be angry"

"I kinda do Eddie, you made me feel horrible for not loving you and you Spence" I looked at her and seen the tears in Aria's eyes. She was hurt " I thought you were my friend, in fact my best friend!"

"Aria" Spence stood up to hug Aria but she backed into me.

"Aria, you still made it pretty clear, you don't love me and you love this ass" Eddie said pointing to me.

"He's not an ass, I don't love asses, probably why I don't love you"

"Hey Aria, be NICE… This is Eddie you did love him once or at least claimed to love him" Spencer interjected, she was fuming with rage as was Aria. Her rage soon became my rage.

"I'm not an ass, I didn't cheat on you with some pervert" Aria walked over to slap Eddie after his comment and he pushed her back then I lost my mind. I let go of Aria's hand and punched him right in the nose.

"Don't push my girlfriend and I'm not a pervert" I spat at him, I just realised how angry I was.

Aria walked over to her dresser and lifted some clothes. She was picking up some and then I turned my back and I heard Eddie shuffle to his feet.

I turned around and bang. He missed my eyes and my nose but he got my lip. Which wasn't too bad.

"Ass" He walked out of the room and I went after him.

"Hey if I'm such an ass, why are you the guy who slept with your ex fiancé's best friend 20 minutes after the break up"

"Shut the hell up"

"Make me"

He went to punched me again, I stepped back and he missed. I then punched him in the gut which floored him.

"Don't ever talk to me or Aria again or I will do worse"

"Ugh" I heard him groan, good. He was hurt, I was happy. I used to feel bad for letting Aria cheat on him but was not worth Aria, not now, not ever.

Aria collected loads of her clothes and looked at Eddie and Spencer "I'm coming back tomorrow after work if you two have any sense, don't be here or at LEAST be dressed!"

We walked out to my car and she climbed in. I looked at hug and seen her sadness.

"I'm sorry for punching him" I mumbled.

"You haven't upset me Ezra, they did" She looked at me and turned in her seat "When me and Eddie broke up, he told me he still loved me and well I felt horrible for hurting him but then 2 minutes later he made out with Spencer and 2 hours later, I walked into my former bedroom to my best friend naked with the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It just makes me realise how messed up it all was but it made me realised how happy I was that I chose you. I picked you and you picked me. You're my perfect fit Mr Fitz and I love you"_ (Fact: I was listening to You Picked Me by a Fine Frenzy when I wrote this part and well it gave me a bit of help :D I love the song and the band! 3)_

"You weren't easy Aria to get but I will always pick you, it has been and always will be you. I would search the world for you."

"Like an apple hanging on a tree, hiding out behind the leaves but you picked me, I was difficult to reach but you still picked me"

_(I REALLLLLLLY love this song!)_

"And I will forever Aria"

We sat and hugged each other for the guts of ten minutes after our declaration of love, she was mines again and I was so happy.

I drove her back to my house and she sat in silence, leaning against me in the car seat.

I carried her clothes up to my room and she looked around.

"Nice place Mr Fitz" I heard her call.

"Good, I thought it wasn't exactly female friendly but I'm glad you like it"

"Well it has you and that's enough for me" I pulled her into an embrace and she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the length of time it took me to get back to you Ezra, this is where I belonged"

"It's okay, as long as you're here now I'm happy"

Aria was exhausted by the time she pulled on my Hollis sweat shirt and shorts, so she fell asleep before we could talk much more.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up after a long sleep feeling so relieved, I looked beside me and there Ezra was. His over muscled arms were wrapped around me and I looked at the clock. Shit. Needed to get ready for school.

I pulled myself out his arms and he groaned "Aria?"

"Sorry babe, have to get ready for work"

"Okay, I'll get into the shower after you"

He lay down again and peacefully nodded off.

After my shower I ran over and jumped top of him, he jumped out his sleep then he looked me at me "Is it my lucky day?"

"No, I need you to get ready. You're my lift"

"Okay" I sighed, I began to kiss him just once before work because we wouldn't be holding out make out sessions in his office after the students seeing me shirtless and Ezra kissing me.

"Up you get Ezra"

"Okay" He groaned and I rolled off him.

I towel dried my hair and applied what make up I had in my bag and pulled on my outfit. It was a floral tulip skirt with a white vest top and a pink cardigan. I liked it, it was summery and cute.

Ezra walked out of the bathroom in a towel just, his ABS looked amazing. Note to self, throw out grater, Ezra's abs were all I needed.

"Hi Sexy" I kissed him.

"Hi beautiful" He kissed me.

"Get ready" I kissed him again and walked away.

I made us both coffee and Ezra appeared downstairs in a button down shirt, a dark blue tie, a black jumper paired along with black trousers, he looked good.

"Ready to go?" He asked while sipping the coffee.

"Sure babe" I took his hand and went as a couple to our place of work.

The car pulled up and the group of boys who seen us last night, pointed us out.

"HEY FOXY LADY"

"I can give you detention you know right?

"As can I" Ezra added.

"Whatever"

"You boys come to my classroom, I want to speak to you all" Ezra said, he nodded me to join them. I walked by Ezra in silence to his classroom, followed by the boys.

_**So here you go, I hope you liked my new chapter and I would love if you review! :) - Laranbebe xoxox!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**My distraction from study, so I hope you guys enjoy and of course review!**

**Aria's POV**

I propped myself on Ezra's desk waiting to hear his lecture about how people should act to the students who caught me half making out with Ezra in his car last night.

"You guys need to grow up" Ezra finally spoke.

"Yeah Mr Fitz that's rice, you get caught making out in the front seat of your car and you act like your so adult like" Johnny said, he was one of my smarter students. He told me in the first week of class he was in love with me, I knew he wasn't but he didn't.

"I was making out with my girlfriend, yes. But I wasn't planning on telling the whole school!" Ezra snapped at him.

"So having you been getting foxy lady here out of class to make out Fitzy? That's kinky and hot, can we watch?" Another boy joked and Ezra didn't find it one bit funny.

"If any of you boys bring it up again, you will be in detention for 2 months, maybe more!" Ezra was nearly shouting now. I patted his back.

"Come on boys, pleas be mature and forget about it, no detention unless you go overboard and well I will be very disappointed if you tell anyone" I told them, this my was calmer approach.

"Okay Miss, we'll be cool. Just do us a favour?" Johnny said.

"What would this favour be?" I asked, knowing them they'd push their luck.

"Tell us the colour of your bra" He said with a wink.

"Ah boys, get out of here!" I laughed and they did too. Ezra was still silent. The boys left and I rubbed his back. "Still angry babe?" I said taking him into an embrace, I took a quick look at the clock, 15 minutes of me and Ezra time before class started this seemed good. I nearly jumped a mile when I heard a knock at the door, it was Miss Collins, she taught maths and she had a CRAZY mad crush on Ezra. She told me about it in my first week teaching at Rosewood Day.

_This was when Ezra and I had been avoiding each other, I didn't speak to him a lot and he barely looked at me._

_I was sitting at lunch with Alicia, Miss Collins and Ezra walked in to get coffee._

_"What a fine man!" She said with biting her sandwich with a bit too much passion, I didn't speak "Don't you agree?"_

_"I only have eyes for my fiancé" I played it off, he was more than fine in my eyes._

_"Aw even still Aria, you have to admit he is pretty sexy!"_

_"If you say so" I bit my bottom lip and cringed, I didn't like the fact she had these feelings for Ezra and it made me feel uncomfortable._

"Hello Ezra" Alicia spoke so elegantly, she smiled at me too.

"Hey what's up?"

"Aw your fourth period class, seniors right?" She bit her bottom lip and Ezra smiled "Yes?" "They will be missing class for a makeup test for me, is that okay Ezra?" "Should be fine!" He smiled and then she placed her hand on his arm "God someone works out" Ezra blushed and looked down "You sound like my girlfriend"

Alicia removed her hand straight away and blushed "Sorry assumed you were single, feel like an idiot for flirting now, bye" She looked at me and cringed in shame.

The door closed and we both busted out laughing. I walked over and began to kiss Ezra when I heard the door open "Oh?"

I broke away and looked at Alicia " I thought Aria was getting married to someone who wasn't you?"

"I was" my voice cracked.

"And you broke it off for a fling with your boss?"

"NO!" That really annoyed me.

"What then?"

"We had chemistry that was undeniable so I gave in and choose Ezra"

"Well that's interesting, it's cool. I'll keep it on the dl for you guys"

"Thank you Alicia" I sighed and she smiled.

She walked out after lifting her bag and I went to get ready for teaching my first class. They were freshmen so I decided to give them their new book today, Of Mice and Men.

One of my personal favourites, but I decided to let them watch the film first.

I was sitting at my dress and I heard my phone buzzed and I reached for it in my bag.

_Aria, we need to talk sometime, please text or call me - Spencer_

_I'm teaching Spence and I don't really want to talk to you - Aria_

_I'm never going to see Eddie again, you mean too much to me Aria, please call me? - Spencer._

_I will at lunch time - Aria_

_I'm in surgery, after school? - Spencer_

_Fine - Aria_

_Thank you Aria, I love you too much to lose you as a friend, a best friend - Spencer_

I didn't reply to that text, lunch time rolled around and I decided to share with Ezra.

We walked side by side, hands nearly holding hands and he kept looking down at me and smiling and I smiled right back at him.

We sat a table alone today instead of being around others.

"So Aria what would you like to do tonight?"

"I don't mind, I have to pick up some clothes and see Eddie and Spencer"

"Why would you need to see Eddie and Spencer, your ex fiancé and your ex best friend?"

"Well Eddie needs this ring back and Spencer wants to talk to me!"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Ezra said in a protest which annoyed me.

"I don't think it's your choice Ezra"

"Well I should have some call on it"

"No you shouldn't, we're not married!"

"By your standards, I'll propose and you'll find someone else" Ezra spat at me.

I looked at him, got up and walked away. I threw my lunch out and went to my classroom and locked it until the bell rang.

I was fuming at Ezra for what he said, for what he had done to me.

The rest of the day went on forever, I had texted Eddie to say I would be dropping my ring off today and he said that was fine.

I got a lift from Alicia to the hospital and walked into the main area to find a waiting Eddie.

"Hi" I said looking at him.

He stood up and nodded me along with him "Can we talk?"

"Sure" I followed him for a minute and we reached an empty dark hall. He turned and looked at me "Aria"

"Eddie?" I was confused.

"Give me another shot, I only want you"

I don't know why but I let Eddie kiss me, I kissed him back for me for about two minutes then I pushed him away "No"

"Why not, you did it to me, it's only fair if I do it to him"

"I don't want you Eddie, not like that, not anymore"

"Time can fix us" He said in protest.

"It won't" I disagreed.

He threw himself on me then. He pulled off the jacket that Hanna had lent me last night and was on top of me before I knew it. He began to kiss me . Rough, forced kisses and I couldn't escape his hold. Then I heard something down the hall.

**Ohhhhhh, cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed and of course I'd love if you reviewed :D xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi guys, I'm doing this last minute cause I felt that I needed to let you guys know what happened, I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Ezra's POV**

I followed her, it was silly but it was the best idea, I didn't trust Eddie.

I walked down the hall to see Eddie on top of Aria, kissing her. It looked like she was kissing him back. Then I realised she was trying to push him away. I heard Aria speak out "No!" Several times, Eddie didn't stop. He continued to kiss her. He pulled at her top and got it out her skirt and threw off her cardigan, Aria was crying at this point uncontrollably. I had no choice.

I ran down and grabbed him, I couldn't see right. I was in a blink fit of rage. I punched him, once, twice, three times. He feel down and I heard a pained sob come from him I heard a voice in the background.

"OMG Aria, are you okay?" It was Spencer Hastings.

"I…." She couldn't speak, she sobbed out and Spencer took her and looked at her "Did he hurt you honey?"

"No" She finally caught a breathe from crying.

I looked at Eddie and went to kick him in the stomach when I felt a pair of hands pull me away "Ezra, don't do anymore. He's not worth it" It was Spencer, she looked so concerned, fully aware of what she had walked into and what could of happened between Eddie and Aria if the two of us didn't show up when he did.

I shrugged her hands off me and raised my hands up to surrender my rage.

Aria pushed herself from the floor, I was aware again. Rage didn't surround me anymore. Aria walked over to me.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get the hospital security, can you two watch to make sure he doesn't get away with this?" Spencer said rubbing Aria's back. She wasn't crying anymore, she still had tears in her eyes, I didn't blame her.

"Are you okay?" I finally spoke to Aria, I'm so glad he didn't rape her.

She nodded and I took her into an embrace and she began to cry again "Aria" I said while kissing her head.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you" She sobbed out.

I kiss her head again "Don't even worry about it, all I care about is you being okay now and here, I need you to be okay!"

She nodded and nuzzled her head into my chest again. I heard Spencer speaking to two men and loud footsteps. "Yes, I'm SURE that he was trying to rape her, why would I lie?" Spencer was angry too, she was angry at herself, I guess that's understandable, she used to love someone who tried to rape one of the girls who she had been friends with since they were teenagers, friendships like that rank way above boys. Spencer realised that when she seen Eddie today.

"Okay, okay, Eddie, Dr. Cassidy, get up. You're under arrest" A large man spoke and Eddie groaned.

"If I'm under arrest, I'm pressing charges AGAINST him" He spat at me. "Why would this be?" The younger man spoke.

"He knocked me to the floor and was beating me up" He spoke again.

I was NOT pleased at how he tried to make look like the bad guy "I'M WAS PROTECTING MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU TRIED TO RAPE HER" I shouted at him.

"Okay sir, you can calm down. We will check the tapes but we need statements from you, the lady here who was almost raped and Dr. Hastings, okay?" The large man asked me.

"Fine" I sighed.

The cops were called and we gave our statements, me and Spencer decided make sure at all times that Aria wasn't alone, I never wanted to leave her anyways.

We finally got home, Spencer came with us. I got take out on the way back and left it on the counter. Aria wasn't hungry and to be honest, I wasn't either. I just wanted to be with Aria, to make her feel safe again, to make her happy, to make the pain that she had in her heart to go away.

I snuggled beside Aria on the couch and Spencer sat on the recliner at the side of room. Aria didn't take long to pass out. Spencer soon left and I let her out of the apartment.

"Thank you Spencer" I finally felt like I could speak after the events of today.

"It's cool Ezra, I hope she feels better, maybe if she needs to pick things up from the house I should go?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" I realised I shouted "Sorry but Eddie NEARLY raped Aria, if you need to go, I'll come with you. I don't trust that guy and I couldn't forgive myself if Eddie raped you because of Aria or me or us" I looked at her, she seemed so defeated after today "Thank you Spencer for all you did today, you saved Aria and made sure I didn't do something I'd regret" I hugged her.

"No problem Ezra, I'm going to head. I'm in work early tomorrow and I need some rest" She back away from me and faintly smiled "Get Aria to call me tomorrow?"

"I will once she get some sleep and some food into her system okay?"

"Thanks" She waved one more time and walked away from me.

I walked over to my couch and picked Aria up, her little arms automatically wrapped around my neck and she mumbled "I love you so much Ezra" I hugged her tighter and got her into bed.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed. I sat up and the events of yesterday hit me like a ton of bricks.

I looked around for my phone, Ezra had it charging beside the bed, he was such a sweetheart. My stomach stopped to grumble really loudly and I looked down and felt myself frown. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and after I decided to pick a fight with Ezra I didn't eat much of my food then either. I was starving to say the least.

I got up and seen I was in Ezra's Hollis sweatshirt and a pair of his boxers. I lifted my phone.

**_7 new messages._**

**_10 missed calls._**

_Aria pick up your phone, I made a mistake and I'm sorry -Eddie_

_Hey sweetie, are you okay? Please call me - Spencer xxx_

_ARIA! Spencer texted me, are you okay? Love you - Hanna xoxo_

_Hey Aria, pick up your phone - Eddie_

_Aria, are you okay, Spencer told me, Please be okay :( - Emily xx_

_Stop ignoring my calls Aria - Eddie_

_Answer your damn phone Aria - Eddie_

I groaned and went out to the kitchen. I found Ezra in the kitchen cooking and it smelt amazing.

"Hi" He said as soon as he heard me moving.

"Hey" I felt so groggy, my body hurt, my head hurt, my tummy hurt and most of all my heart hurt, how could Eddie do that to me? I guess you never truly know someone, well I truly know Ezra Fitz. The nights we spent together when I was in high school made us a lot closer than what we would have been if we were just another normal couple.

He plated me up my massive breakfast and told me to sit down. He walked over and laid the plate in front of me "I thought you might be really hungry after yesterday, it was a tough day" He said clearing his throat.

"Yeah" I sighed, I began to eat and I was eating so much, so fast. The food tasted sooo good and it made my pain soon disappear.

"Well Ezra Fitz, you can cook!"

"Thanks Aria" He laughed and lifted our plates.

I got up and followed him, he looked at me and I did the same thing "How did I get so lucky?" I asked and he laughed "That's exactly what I was thinking" He hugged me after.

"Get ready, I have a surprise for you today Aria" He planted a kiss on my head and disappeared on me.

_**I hope you enjoyed and I would love some reviews :D - Laranbebe! xoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Here is my new chapter, I hope you guys like it and the new chapter will be longer, hopefully. Depending if I have the time, which I will make..**

**Aria's POV**

"What's the surprise Ez?" I called out from when I was getting undressed for a shower. I looked at my leg, Ezra had drawn on my upper thigh.

_I love you so much Beautiful -E.F._

I tried rubbing it, no such luck. It didn't come off.

I jumped in the shower and it felt AMAZING! I rinsed myself off and felt myself relax a lot more after what happened yesterday. Eddie was out of my life forever now. I had decided that he wasn't worth the 5 years I had wasted on him.

I got out of the shower and went into the bed room looking for my amazing boyfriend "Ezra?" I called out. I heard him speaking in a low voice "Sounds good" He looked around and seen me and hung up.

"Hi beautiful" He said while walking over to me and planting a kiss on my lips.

"Mister you have some explaining to do!"

He shot me a confused look and I moved the towel away from my leg where he had drawn on me.

He busted out laughing and took me into an embrace and I hit his chest "Ow!" "DON'T DRAW ON ME!"

We both started to laugh and then he pulled me over to the bed. We got into a hot makeout session and then I was on top of him. He was playing with the towel, trying to pull it off me when my phone began to ring.

"Shit" He breathed and I frowned, this better be important.

It was Hanna "Hey bitch, how are you?" She asked before I could speak. "I'm fine Han, what's up?" "Not a lot, walking through town and I was wondering how you are after yesterday?" "I'm better, it's scary how much people can disappoint you, I thought I knew Eddie but apparently not. But I'm better I've got the most amazing man in the world, Ezra and I've got the 3 best friends in the world!" "You know it bitch, we all love you so much Aria, Spencer was really shaken after what Eddie did" "I know, I'm going to call her soon and then Ezra has a surprise for me" "Oh any ideas?" She giggled. "None, gotta go Han, love you!" "Love you more!"

I hung up and looked straight at Ezra. "Where were we?" He said pulling me closer again. I kissed him "I" He took my face in between my hands and let his tongue slip through my lips, I was on top of him again before I knew it and this time he stopped "Babe, you have to get ready!" I frowned, my mind wasn't focused on getting ready, I was thinking about losing clothes instead of gaining them.

I got ready, Ezra told me to dress casual. I pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and covered it with my purple crop jumper paired along with of black ballet pumps. I looked good, I let my hair go into it's natural curls and then I walked out to the living room. Ezra was wearing sweats and I frowned "Ready?" He asked me while standing up.

"Sure am!" I walked over and took his hand before walking with the love of my life to his car.

We pulled up to an unknown street and I looked at Ezra, he was still smiling at me "Where are we?"

"You'll see" He said to me with a kiss on my head.

"Okay" I sighed, getting information out Ezra was so hard sometimes.

He parked the car and we walked together down the street hand in hand. We reached a little back street, I was complete lost now "Ezra!" I was at the point of begging now to find out where I was going.

"Just wait for it" He said, I was not amused.

We stood there for two minutes until I heard a loud scream, it was Emily! I hadn't see Emily since July, after we all graduated she got accepted into a world swim team and she was super busy and she was always travelling.

She was sprinting towards me "ARIA!" She squealed and I squealed her name right back "EMILY, WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" "YESTERDAY!" "OMG, I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE BACK!" "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

After we calmed down, I seen Spencer and Emily walk towards us and they both smiled. "Hey sexy lady" Hanna said while taking me into a hug. "Hi" I let go of Hanna and looked at Spencer, the last time I talked to her when I was rational, I told her I didn't ever want to be her friend again. Much has changed in those days between times. "Aria" "Spence" I took her in a big hug and we both sobbed how sorry we were and all was good again between us, the four girls back together again.

"So Ezra, is Emily being home my surprise?" I asked my amazing boyfriend.

"Not quite!" He smirked and the girls laughed.

"Spill now Ez!" I grabbed his arms and pouted, he couldn't not tell me when he thought I was sad.

"Well you, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are heading to New York in two hours!"

"WHAT?" My jaw dropped, Ezra organised some girl time for us, he was truly amazing.

"Well Aria, get ready to go!" He said talking me into a hug and smiled "I'll miss you but Monday you better come to my office" He said giving me a kiss.

Hanna cleared her throat "God, that's so creepy. Two teachers going at it in an office, wahey Mr Fitz!" Emily and Spencer both started to laugh.

"Not like that" He laughed at looked at me "That's just wrong" He smirked, as did I.

"Well Mr Fitz, we know how you like things to be wrong" Hanna said with a smile and I busted out laughing and patted Ezra on the chest.

He drove me and the girls back to our apartment. The girls all had their bags packed and now they were waiting on me.

I got it ready pretty quick and I was so ready for the flight at 3.

Ezra left us at the airport and I gave him a long lingering kiss and he smiled at me "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you more" I said kissing him again with more passion this time.

"Oh guys, you make me want to puke" Hanna said while dragging me away with Ezra. I blew him a kiss and waved him goodbye.

I walked along the airport in between Spence and Emily. My head rested on Spence's shoulder and she was like my big sister again, like she was before **(Lucy Hale said Troian was like a big sister to her, so I thought I'd get that in there!)** . Hanna was away getting a latte and water for Emily.

"Hey guys, we're boarding now" Hanna announced pulling me out of my daze, life was just I wanted it to be again. I had Ezra and I had my girls all with me, life couldn't get any better.

**Ezra's POV**

After I dropped Aria off at the airport, I went for walk around town and I bumped into someone I hadn't seen in the longest time.

"Hi" She breathed.

"Hey Jackie" I cleared my throat, the last time she seen me I was in my 5 year long downward cycle from losing Aria, our group of college friends had a catch up and well things happened, things I wish that didn't happen.

J_ackie and me were drunk, I mean drunk. She pulled me out of the bar and I wrapped my arms around here. She kissed me and it turned into something I regret to this day._

_"Ezra" She moaned into my ear. We were now in the bathroom of the bar and I was kissing her body all over "I want you" She whispered in my ear._

I gave her what she wanted. I regret it so much because I never thought I'd get Aria back and I never got over how much Jackie had hurt me.

The next day she called me all the time and I started to see her for the 2 months during the summer before Aria began working at Rosewood Day.

She broke up with me, I remember exactly why she said to me that day.

_"Ezra, I have missed you so much but I can't be with someone who loves someone else. Even if she's here or not… I won't be your warm body. I'm sorry"_

With that she was gone and I was alone again.

"Ezra?" Her voice brought me back to reality and I smiled.

"How have you been Jackie?"

"Not too bad, found out something big and well I think we need to talk"

"What's up Jackie?" I was totally confused now and slightly scared.

"Ez, I'm pregnant"

**Well I didn't see that coming! Ezra got Jackie pregnant? Or did he ;)?**

**Btw thanks to **_nightmares. and .dreamers _ **for the idea of a girls day. I realised in my story Aria didn't have a big role with her friends. So this was SO unlike the Aria in the show so girls trip. The trip in new york will be interesting!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and well reviews would be awesome :D**

**- Laranbebe xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for ages. I had serious writers block. Stupid pregnant Jackie. Anyways hope you enjoy :D**

**Ezra's POV**

"You are what?" I couldn't believe it, I ALWAYS used protection when it came to sex.. I knew the important of it.

"Pregnant" She said as clear as the first time.

"I ALWAYS use protection Jackie"

"Well maybe it ripped? Or had a hole in it?" She tried to reason with me, I wasn't having it. I didn't want a baby with Jackie, I only wanted a future that involved me, Aria and any children we decided to have together.

"I would have realised if it ripped Jackie, has there been anyone else?" I was praying there was.

"Well I'm in a relationship. Scott's his name. Do you remember the day I left you, I went to a bar and met him, it was a one night stand that turned into a relationship and I love him Ez but it might not be his baby"

"Look Jackie, have you told him?" I reasoned with her, I realised how hard this must be for her.

"Yes" She looked down and began to cry "He doesn't know about you, I slept with you 24 hours before I slept with him so it could be either of yours"

"Jackie, I can't risk losing the love of my life for something that might not be mines, I will be there for you, I promise you but I can't lose her again. I will be part of the kid's life if they are mines but I have to tell my girlfriend and I will respect her wishes first and for most"

She sobbed for a minute then looked at me "I suppose that's fair" I wiped away one of her tears and gave her a hug.

"Jackie?" I sighed and she replied with a mhm. "When can you do a DNA test for the baby?"

"After they are born, in 4 months"

"That's a long time away"

"I know" She looked up at me "I'm sorry Ezra"

"Well, we can be friends until then" I suggested.

"Ezra, if the baby is yours, I want my child to know who their father is, I'm not doing that to my baby!" she said while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"But Jackie, I've told you before EVERYTIME I had sex with you, I used a condom! And there is another guy on the picture so it could go either way!" I was annoyed at her saying I wouldn't care about the kid if it was mines, and that's a big if.

"Ezra" She sighed.

"I have to go, I'm meeting someone" I stopped her in her tracks. I had enough of this conversation "You have my number, if you need to reach me, call me!"

I started to walk away when Jackie spoke again "Ezra" I turned my head over my shoulder and she smiled and opened her mouth again "Can I meet her? The girl who took your heart away from me forever?" I was going to protest but she stopped me "Please Ezra?"

"Maybe"

And with that I walked away, how was I going to tell Aria about Jackie? The fact I got the one girl who made Aria felt scared of because the feelings I used to have for Jackie Molina.

**Aria's POV**

We arrived in new york, the flight didn't take long at all. I had sat beside Hanna but I realised me and Spencer needed sometime alone. We got a taxi to our hotel together and I decided that a hour without us two wouldn't kill Emily or Hanna.

"Guys" Hanna's face jerked up when I started to talk "Do you mind if me and Spence get a coffee?"

Emily nodded and looked at Hanna "Some shopping?" Hanna beamed, if there was one thing Hanna loved it was shopping "And Em I want to hear about all these girls you've texted me about!" Me and Spencer giggled at Han's comment and the left linking their arms together.

We walked pass a lot of coffee shops with mass crowds and I frowned "A bar would be a better bet now!" I said while sighing and I looked at Spencer "Sounds more than good" She linked on to me and we found a little dive bar.

We drank I think one to many shots and our sensible heart to heart turned into well "SPENCE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I said throwing my arms around her body. "Aria" She was sobbing "I'm so sorry!" We were really drunk or at least I thought we were until I met someone I hadn't seen in years.

Hardy. Ezra's best friend. The only person who figured out that me and Ezra were together, everyone else who knew we had told.

"YOU!" He finally spotted me too.

"Me!" I stood up and he blinked a few times.

"You can't be who, no you can't be, no unless?" He tried to reason with himself who I was.

"Who do you think I am?"

"That girl" He slurred "The one that Ezzy got himself into?"

"Ezzy?" He remembered me.

"Ezra Fitz" He said his name clear as a bell.

"What about him?"

"Are you the girl?" He looked down and he fell on the spot there and then "Are you Aria or something?" he looked up at me.

"I am" I giggled, he was so confused.

"I KNEEEEEEEEEEEW IT!" He clapped his hands and I pulled him up and put him in the seat beside Spencer "Hey Sexy" He turned all his attention on Spencer then. They really hit it off and it was so cute. Hanna and Emily finally turned up and they seen me and Spencer "So much for coffee Aria!" Hanna said while hitting my knee, I let myself sober up as did Spencer and Hardy.

"Drinks seemed more fun!" Spencer finally spoke up, pulling her attention off Hardy.

_**(I thought about the fact that Troian who plays Spencer is dating the boy who played Hardy, they'd be cute together in my story and have any of you seen the picture on twitter of them together, so cute!)**_

The rest of the night went well. Hardy ditched his date for hanging out with us, he just wanted more time with Spencer and she wasn't complaining about it either.

I missed Ezra and decided to text him.

_Hey Hottie, guess who I met in a bar? And I miss you so much, love you -Aria xoxox_

_Who? And I miss you more - Ezra_

_Hardy! And are you okay? - Aria xoxox_

_Aw my brother from another mother, ask if him if he'll come visit me in Rosewood and I'm fine - Ezra_

_He's into Spencer so he'll be visiting and Ezra, what's wrong? Tell me please, I'm worried -Aria xoxox_

_Good and don't worry Aria, just enjoy your trip! - Ezra_

_I'm not going to enjoy it now cause I'm worried about you, just tell me GOD! It can't be that bad! - Aria xoxox_

_It's a lot worse than bad - Ezra_

_Please tell me, we're in this together and I need to know Ezra - Aria xoxox_

_Are you sure? - Ezra_

_Positive - Aria xoxox_

Ezra didn't text me back but then my phone began to ring. I excused myself from the table and went outside and sat on the steps leading back into town from the out of way bar.

"Ezra" I breathed.

"Aria" He sounded so unlike himself. "What's wrong?" I asked, I rather know now than play around the issue.

"Did I tell you about the time we weren't together? Like how I spent it and who I spent it with?" He asked, his voice began to shake.

"Who? Ezra you're scaring me!"

"When you were gone, I got back together with Jackie. She left me after 2 months when she realised I still loved you but now" He sighed again.

"But what?" I needed to know where this is going, he was talking about Jackie here, a subject I have never taken lightly.

"She's pregnant" I heard his voice break and couldn't understand him, I hoped I heard him wrong.

"Ezra, this connection is bad, I think I heard you wrong, she's what?"

"Pregnant" He repeated this time his voice didn't crack. Oh shit. I couldn't speak. "ARIA?" I heard Ezra speaking loudly but I couldn't answer him. Jackie was pregnant by Ezra, what did this mean for me and him?

"Aria?" I finally realised I would have to speak or see him sometime.

"It's yours?" I knew it was but asking couldn't hurt.

"There is another guy on the scene, could be mines or his" He sounded sad and worried. "Are you mad at me?"

I didn't know how I felt, I was hurt more than anything. How was I supposed to be okay with Ezra and Jackie having a kid together, he is MINES and she always has a way to pull him back to her.

"I don't know" I finally stuttered out.

"Aria" He sighed "If you hate me, I totally understand. I only want a future with you, not her"

"I could never hate you Ezra, I love you way too much!" I did love him. Forget Jackie. If she is pregnant with Ezra's baby, well honey she'd need to get ready for the step mamma of the year.

No one messes with the people I love and she certainly isn't getting Ezra back either.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**SO I'm really sorry for the delay in updating, I have had serious writers block and I hate writing the Jackie parts in my story, sorry for even including her in the first place! Gr anyways. Hope you enjoy guys :D**

**Aria's POV**

After I got back from New York, I had arranged two dinners, one with Jackie and one with Spencer and Hardy.

Ezra and me were more solid than rock at this point in time. He knew what could happen in the future and I knew how much I scared him.

"Aria?" I was sitting in my empty classroom for two lessons just thinking and Ezra just brought me back to reality.

I looked at him and gave him a faint smile and he did the same to me "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I sighed, he didn't believe me cause he could see the panic in my eyes "I'm scared to meet Jackie, Ezra. She as a person scares me"

"You have nothing to worry about, I only want you" He said while bending down beside me, I twisted the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed our heads together.

"I love you" I whispered to him " I haven't said it much lately but I really love you" He moved a stray piece of hair out of my face and smiled at me "I love you too Aria" He kissed me lightly on the lips and groaned when I pushed closer to myself and started to deepen the kiss. His hands were all over my body and I was over his body too then I heard a throat clear itself. I broke the kiss from Ezra and looked right at Joseph. Our boss had been watching our heating make out session in my classroom.

"Aren't I glad I'm not just some student who was overly concerned with their homework and HAD to stay in after school to ask you or this other teacher for help Mr Fitz"

"Yes, I guess that is a good thing" Ezra said while repositioning himself in front of he Joe and beside me.

"Would either of you teachers explain to me what is going on her?" He said, this time he sounded angry.

"Me and Miss Montgomery are a couple Joe, I love her very much" Ezra spoke without missing a beat, he looked terrified at the same time, I felt more than terrified, this is a bad way for your boss to find out that your dating your other boss.

"How can you explain this?" Joe fumed "Seriously, did you give her the job because she is your girlfriend Ezra?"

"No!" I answered for him "I was in a relationship, Ezra saved me for getting raped by my ex and I realised how much I liked him then and he felt the same, I wouldn't have gotten Ezra do anything to risk his job!"

"What do you think he's doing now? You are BOTH risking your job Aria and Ezra. Did anything go on when you two were student and teacher to each other?"

I looked and Ezra and I knew he was going to answer this one "No, are you crazy? I would not get involved with my students and my feelings for Aria ONLY developed when she returned to Rosewood Day! And it's more than unfair to say we are risking our jobs Joe, I love her, she loves me… Its natural to feel this way"

"It's not natural to make out with another teacher in school when A STUDENT can walk in anytime, if you two had come out as a couple and didn't make out in the classroom, I'd be fine with this but God, you don't even think of the consequences do you ? Have you ever? Did you realize if a student had walked in I would have had to put you both on probation and that means Ezra, you wouldn't be the head of English until I was sure you'd act responsible in my school!"

"Well what are you doing now?" Ezra asked, he wasn't impressed at Joe's over reaction and to be honest I wasn't either.

"I'm warning you both, NO PDA at school and we will forget this happened!" He stomped away and me and Ezra began to giggle like crazy.

"Are you ready to meet Jackie?" He said interrupting my laughter, I would never be ready for this but I loved him too much to allow Jackie to have him.

"Ready than I'll ever be!"

"Come on then" He reached is hand out to minds and I took it firmly. I lifted my bag and stack of papers to mark for Friday.

We drove in silence to the restaurant, Ezra never let go of my hand. He knew I was scared of meeting Jackie but his faith and love for me gave me hope that this wouldn't be as awful as I planned it would be.

I checked my phone to find a text from each other girls.

_Kick some Jackie ass, I don't care if she's pregnant, I expect pictures of you beating her up and good luck, love you baby! - Hanna xoxoxox_

_Hardy said Jackie got nothing on you, good luck and tell me how it goes - Spence xx_

_Jackie is dead and you'll be great! Love youu - Emily xoxox_

I replied to all of them and then we were at the restaurant. I seen her, she was waiting outside for us. She stood alone, she was so pretty, not even pretty. Beautiful. She was beautiful and mature and she was going to have a baby with the love of my life. Needless to say, all my fear was back, I was scared of her again.

Ezra took my hand the second I got out of the car, he put his lips to my ear and brushed them slightly when he spoke "I'm sorry for this, don't worry. I only love you, I'm just doing what is right for the baby, I couldn't care less about Jackie" I smiled to him and he squeezed my hand.

We walked to Jackie hand in hand. I seen her face when she seen me, she looked at our hands intertwined together and frowned.

"Ezzy! I'm surprised you called, you seemed so angry on Saturday!" She hugged him, almost breaking our hand hold, Ezra didn't verbally answer her until she let go. She looked at me "Hi I'm Jackie, I'm well Ezra's ex and the mother of his child and you are?"

"Aria, Ezra's girlfriend and the baby might not be his!" I spoke with anger in my voice, I didn't realise how angry I sounded until Ezra laughed to break the tension "Jackie, it might not be mines, I'm only here for the child, if it is mines. So don't be jumping to conclusions!"

"I'm not Ez, I'm being realistic, this baby might be yours and well if it is, I want us" She gestured between him, herself and the bump on her stomach "to be a family, is that okay?"

"We'll only be a family if Aria is here with me" He said while putting his arm around me while still holding my hand "She was included Ezra, I'm not like that"

She was trying to make it clear I wasn't want and well it was bugging the hell out of, I was his girlfriend and she wasn't.

The meal was awkward, especially when Jackie was flirting with Ezra in front of me, she didn't get the message when I nestled into his arms. I even seen her trying to play footsie with Ezra under the table.

"Hi babe" I said looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled and spoke "What beautiful?" "I love you so much" I leaned up to kiss him and I made it lingering for Jackie's sake. Maybe she'd get it now?

She cleared her thought and me and Ezra began to laugh it off.

At the end of the night I walked to the car and she had begged Ezra for two minutes alone and I let them have it, she was no threat to me anymore.

**Ezra's POV**

I walked Jackie to her car in silence, we didn't speak and I certainly didn't look at her.

"Ezra?" She finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?" She looked worried and sad.

"What do you mean?"

"If this baby is yours, can we be a family?"

"Sure but I'm with Aria, I'll always want Aria, Jackie. We're friends now!"

"Okay" She sighed and got into her car without acknowledging my existence.

I got into the car and Aria wiped her hand across my face "I love you so much Ezra!"

"I love you more"

I began to kiss her in the car, I stopped it before it got too heated because we have a habit of getting caught in public places.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Nevermind Ezra, what I said. I will find someone else, someone like you- Jackie._

I sighed and deleted the message. I told Aria about what she said and I guess she wasn't impressed to say the least.

"Well Ezra, she can't have you" Aria said she smiled and didn't seem concerned "Your mines and her life will go on"

"I know but if it's my kid, she will always be there. Trying to break us up and I can't let her hurt you!" I said in protest to Aria's optimism.

"Well if it is yours and she tries to break us up, I'll hurt her. I love you too much to ever, I mean ever be apart from you and well I'm going to be an awesome step mom and our children will be lovely to her and her kid!"

"Our children?" A smile played on my lips.

"Our children" She said back to me "Ezra, you are my future, of course I want children with you!"

"Good" I leaned over to kiss her before we got out of the car outside our apartment.

I reached for my phone and texted Hardy.

_You busy man? - Ezra_

_Nah, I'm hanging with Spencer just, what's up? - Hardy_

_Want to do something tomorrow? - Ezra_

_Like? - Hardy_

_Help me pick an engagement ring for Aria? - Ezra_

**Wooohooo! Ezra is getting a ring. I really hate Jackie. I mean like we don't know what she's like in the show, still hate her. I hate writing her parts. She should just go away :( gr. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I would love if you reviewed.**

**Any suggestions are always welcome btw And I always give the credit for the ideas! So speak up and lemme know what you think and/ or want to see! :D Love you guys**

**Laranbebe xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was working and had an exam. Anyways, here is 13. 14 will be up soon. Btw thanks for ALL the reviews. My last story aka my first story EVER had less reviews than this and I love you guys for the feedback, so thanks soo much (: **

**Aria's POV**

I walked into school with Ezra, he was really jumpy today and it was annoying me. He went to his class room and I went to mine, I waited two minutes to leave because Joe was watching us like a hawk to see if we would be committing to "inappropriate behaviour" under his watch. Ezra and I thought it was hilarious to put him into high alert when he seen us together by making our daily teacher conversations into heated debates, it was a game to give us some laughs because honestly the Jackie situation was weird.

More than weird in fact. Jackie texted Ezra a lot. She was trying to win him back and well it was giving us a great deal of tension as a couple. Ezra was stressed enough already with making the Christmas exam papers, being the head of English, dealing with Jackie, dealing with Hardy which he had being a lot. However Hardy was fine from what I heard from Spence, so I wondered why he was gone so often. Hardy was writing a sports column while living with Spencer in Rosewood. They were the super couple, the came out of nowhere but everyone knew how much they were in love with each other, it was cute.

I knocked on Ezra's door and entered.

"Hello Mr Fitz"

"Why yes, what can I do for you Miss Montgomery?"

"Well you could" I leaned closer and whispered "Kiss me, here now and make it last" Then I stood back and spoke again "But that isn't allowed"

He laughed and sighed "I wish I could kiss you now Aria"

"But you can't" I walked up to the back of the classroom to look for the mail that the English Department had received, one letter was addressed to me.

I opened it and I soon knew who wrote it, I knew his writing a mile away. Eddie.

_Dear Aria._

_I'm sorry for my recent actions, they were unforgivable and I'm sorry for every making you feel like you were bad to me, the years I had with you were the best and I'm sorry._

_I hope you and Ezra work out as a couple and could you give Spencer the other letter in this envelope? She won't acknowledge me at work and I just want you both to know, I'm sorry._

_I will always love you Aria, now and always. We weren't meant to be and I get it now. I'm sorry once again._

_I'm leaving Rosewood in 2 weeks. I got a job offered at a hospital in Chicago. I wish you the best Aria._

_I will always love you Aria, even if you hate me, which I understand fully._

_I need you more than you'll ever know._

_-Eddie Cassidy._

"Anything interesting?" Ezra was beside me now, I was engrossed to the letter, I hadn't noticed his presence beside me, usually his body being so close electrified me because he was so good looking and God his abs, they were amazing.

I handed him the letter and watched his face closely, it was angry at start and then he sighed. "Aria, I don't like Eddie. I never will like him. He was an ass and he took you, the love of my life away from me for so long. I guess he wanted to clear his conscience which is fair enough but still"

"I get it" The warning bell interrupted me "Well he's done the right thing at least and I hope he's happy with whatever happens in his life"

"Yeah" Students started to pile into Ezra's classroom "Hey hey foxy lady" I heard one of the students speak. "EXCUSE ME MR JOHNSON!" Ezra sounded pissed "Don't speak to a teacher like that, apologize now!"

"Sorry Miss" The boy looked down and sat down in shame. I stifled a giggle.

I left Ezra's classroom and began my own teaching for the day.

I had arranged a dinner with the girls and Ezra was hanging with Hardy after work, so we'd not being see each to much later tonight.

Spencer was already at the café when I arrived "Hey" She gave me and hug and smiled warmly.

"How are you?" I asked her while we went to our regular table.

"Pretty good, Hardy is here and he makes me happy" She smiled at me and I smiled back, I didn't have an issue with it but I'm glad she wasn't with Eddie.

"How are you Aria?" She said breaking my silent thoughts.

"Pretty good too, me and Ezra are good. I got something today and I have got something for you too"

"You've lost me Aria!"

"Eddie sent me a letter"

"So?"

"I read it and there was this" I produced the small envelope from my bag and handed it to her "It's yours"

"I don't want to read it Aria, thanks but no thanks"

"Spence"

"What? I was in love with him for 5 years Aria and he hooked up with me to hurt you and get you back. He said after he had 5 drinks into him, 'you were a great lay but I want that slut Aria back' And then he told me to 'wise up' when I got my clothes back on and that I was a 'stupid bitch for thinking he felt anything for me' So no. I'm not interested" Spencer was speaking in a loud tone now and I could see the anger from her fuming over board.

"Spence, I'll throw it out and lets forget this conversation?" I placed my hand on her arm and rubbed it, trying to sooth her.

"Nah, I'll read it" She calmed down a lot in the two minutes.

I handed it to her and we sat in silence.

She stopped and looked at me "Here, read this"

I took it wordlessly and put my hand in my bag looking for mines "You can read mines, so we both know what he said"

She nodded it and took it off me.

_Spencer Hastings,_

_You were much more than a 'great lay', I'm sorry for my harsh words and actions. I liked you and Aria in our freshman year. I choose wrong and that will stay with me forever. I will always love you both, in different ways of course._

_I've been an ass but I'm me again and I hope someday you and Aria won't hate me anymore._

_I bet that I will, you will remember all our memories, I have so much to say but I can't find the words to make it write._

_Silence is everything and I'm ruining it all by my over use of worlds._

_Love Eddie._

"Well" Spencer spoke first "At least he's making it known he feels bad for what he did. I'm glad he did it, it got me Hardy and I know its way too soon but I think I love him Aria. Which totally scares me, he told me he was a total pimp and hasn't ever had a real relationship before which means any day now he could run scared"

"He won't. Ezra and Hardy are like brothers. He said he wouldn't leave you in a million years"

"I hope so" she smiled

Hanna and Emily arrived soon after, we were having a lovely meal together. It was fun and Emily decided to stay in Rosewood.

"EMILY!" Hanna squealed and she jumped over the table to hug her "YOU'VE STAYING!"

"I know!" Emily giggled.

"I'm really happy you are staying Em, I've missed you lately so much" I told her in a matter of fact way.

"Me too" Spencer agreed.

The rest of the night went without a hitch, me and the girls had a really amazing night together.

We decided to catch a showing of Beastly before going home.

One we got out of the theatre, my phone had 6 missed calls from Ezra.

"Hold on guys, I need to call Ezra back" Me and the girls ended up standing around each other in a box shaped group.

I dialled his number, number 1 on my speed dial.

"Ezra, what's wrong? I'm coming home now!"

"Aria" It wasn't Ezra.

"Hardy?"

"Ezra was in accident, a car hit him"

I dropped my phone and couldn't see anymore.

**Okay allthingstv242 please don't hate me, you were the person who made me think of the car and Ezra, sorry!**

**And HelloMichelle I don't know about Aria getting pregnant, I hadn't thought that far ahead, when I write a new chapter it just kinda comes there and then. If you want/ don't want a pregnancy speak up and give your opinion.**

**Anyways, that was chapter 13. Ezra got hit by a car :O what will happen next? tehehe. Enjoy and I'd love if you reviewed. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**After my last chapter, I thought updating quick was important because if someone did what I did with the amount of cliffhangers, I'd kill them! Enjoy :D**

**Aria's POV**

I couldn't move. Ezra was hit by a car. He was in hospital.

I dropped my phone which alerted Spencer, Hanna and Emily that something was wrong, deadly wrong.

"Aria?" Hanna was shaking me.

I heard Spence talking on my phone now "Hardy what? She put him on loudspeaker.

"Aria?" I didn't answer, but my body reacted in some way because Hanna spoke to him "She can hear you, go on!"

"Aria, he was hit by a car. We were both drunk, I should have stopped him" He broke off his speech and began to sob "It's my fault!"

"Hardy" Spence was trying to soothe her boyfriend "Don't blame yourself"

"Aria, get to the hospital, he's in surgery and I can't be here alone anymore"

I felt my head move, I was nodding. I finally found the courage to move. I started walking towards my car and Emily grabbed me "Oh no you don't! We're all going in the same car, plus Aria I don't think you could drive like this!"

I nodded again.

We drove in silence, I wasn't crying. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. If he did die, I wouldn't ever feel much more than this.

We got to the hospital pretty quickly. I felt myself pushing myself to run as fast as I possibly could. Ezra, please be okay. My thoughts were racing, my heart was struggling to beat. He HAD to be okay.

We got to the main desk and I could finally speak for the first time "EZRA FITZ?" The nurse looked at me, she was alarmed by the emotions that were flowing through me "I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, WHERE IS HE?"

"Okay calm down love!" She spoke in a British accent "He's been taken into surgery and his friend Hardy is waiting for him in the waiting area down the hall. Would you like to wait there also?"

I nodded and started walking again.

"Aria" He choked out my name when he seen me "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He took me into a hug.

"It's not your fault Hardy don't blame yourself" I whispered to him. I let go and Spencer soon had filled the gap that was left by me.

We sat down for what seemed for like forever.

A girl in blue scrubs finally emerged. I was curled up on a chair, leaning on Hanna. Emily had her arm around me from the other side, rubbing my back.

"Relatives or friends of Ezra Fitz?" She spoke

I jumped up and ran to in front of her "What?"

"I could have walked over to you! Anyways, he's in surgery now. He took the hit bad. His whole spine has been moved out of place and we've placed weights on it to return it to it's original shape. He should be out soon and I myself will keep you updated. This is a bag of things that belonged to him, things that were on his person and this" She pulled out Ezra's favourite brown leather jacket "Had survived the accident. Do you mind holding on to these?"

I nodded and she rubbed my arm "Stay strong, he'll be okay!"

She turned on her heels and left me then.

I walked over to were I was sitting and looked at the bag. I decided to go through it.

It was Ezra's every day items, his keys, his wallet. I looked at the wallet. I bought this when I was 17, I remember getting it for him. He keep it all this time. I looked inside and stopped myself from laughing. There was a photo from our last day together after high school. I smirked. I remember this day.

_"EZRA" I was giggled "Stop giving me love bites"_

_"No" He said while kissing my neck more._

_"Yes" He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes. We began to kiss, the kiss was full of passion. We had waited for this moment until I was finished high school. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes "Are you sure?"_

_I nodded and we started again "I love you so much" I said when he moved his lips to my newly exposed skin after he took of my top._

_The morning after I woke up, Ezra was awake. He was looking out the window and when he heard my stir. He came over, he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. He lay down beside me and smiled._

_"I have an idea" I suggested "What would that be?"_

_"We take a picture each of each other and keep it forever?"_

_"I like this idea!"_

He keep the picture of me from that day, all be it, I still had mines but after how I left him I expect him to dump or delete it forever.

I finally felt the tears that I had been holding back.

I went through the rest of the bag, Ezra's favourite mints were in there and there was a small black box.

I reached for it, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

I opened it and my fears came true.

"He had a night planned for tomorrow, he wanted to marry you Aria" Hardy choked from the corner of the group. "He was shouting to the world earlier about how much he loved you and how happy he was"

I nodded and then the tears came. "Aria" Hanna said in a maternal way.

She pulled me over on to her knees and hugged me closer. I stayed there for a long time, it felt forever waiting, waiting to know if he was dead or was there any hope?

He wanted to marry me, he wanted us forever. I wish we had our night, I wish we got married and had our happily ever after.

I sighed and Hanna still hugged me close. Hanna and Emily had fallen asleep, it was 5 am in the morning. Me, Hardy and Spencer still sat there, speechless.

"Ezra Fitz?" The doctor from earlier returned. This time I didn't jump up. She walked over.

"He's out of surgery. He's alive, he'll be okay but it will be a long healing process so he needs a big support group now" Anyone who was awake was nodding. Hanna stirred by the noise of her speaking. "He is in the ICU right now, he can't deal with many visitors and he's incredibly weak, so he can't do much. His heart beat was weak for awhile but it's getting stronger and he has a broken leg. His spine has been returned to normal as well. Any questions?"

"Can I see him?" I asked straight away.

"He's not awake but you and only you are free to sit in his room when he's not awake. He can only have 2 people visiting at a time, okay?"

Everyone nodded now, Emily had woken up too.

I stood up, getting off Hanna's knee and walked behind the doctor to Ezra's room "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I'm a lot better than now I was 20 minutes"

"Yeah I'd say so, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her and nodded "You aren't the girl that Eddie was engaged to? You are right?"

"I was"

"Oh, so that was Dr. Hastings back there?"

"Yeah Spence, we've been friends since we were kids!"

"Nice, Ezra Fitz is your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah" Why is she asking so many questions.

"He went to college at the same time as me, he was a lovely guy, I remember my friend was totally in love with him" She laughed and I didn't. "Sorry, just trying to make conversation"

"You're fine" I assured her.

I reached Ezra's room finally. He looked broken. I held back my tears. "I'll leave you be!"

With that she was gone.

I walked to the chair beside his bed. I put on his favourite brown jacket and curled up in the same on the chair so I was facing him.

I sat for hours on end. He wasn't due to wake up till much later this evening. I sat and stared. He moved and groaned with pain. I wished I could comfort him. But I couldn't even touch him, he'd just break more on me.

I had all of his belongings now, Hardy had given me his phone.

_"I took it when he was hit because mines died and I freaked out Aria!"_

_"It's okay Hardy" Spencer was rubbing his back trying to soothe him._

_"It's okay, like Spence said" I took it off him and put in in the pocket of his jacket that I was wearing now._

I heard a knock at the door and it was the girls, they were all wearing different outfits and looked fresh.

"Aria, it's been 3 days. You need to shower, you need sleep, you need to eat and you need to move!" Hanna pleaded with me. "You're like the man who can't be moved!"

"Aria, he'll be fine!" Spencer had been filled in on Ezra's details. She was in her scrubs at the minute.

Then before Emily got her chance to voice her opinion, Hardy walked past them all and lifted me "Girls, I've got the clothes you gave me at me and Spencer's apartment and I'm making her eat and shower, she'll be back in a hour! TEXT US IF ANYTHING HAPEPNS!" He warned them and they all nodded. "If I put you down will you run back?"

"I think I'm too weak to move Hardy" I admitted.

"Good" He looked at me "One hour and you'll be back, promise"

"Okay" I went to Spencer's apartment and got showered, I didn't want to go to me and Ezra's apartment without him being there. It would hurt too much.

"Aria?" I heard Hardy call "Are you ready?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think we need to go back now?"

"Is he okay?"

"There is someone there that you have to meet!"

I ate the sandwich that he had made me for me in the way back in the car, we didn't talk. I knew out of everyone, he was just as scared as me.

We walked back to Ezra's room in a hurry, he wouldn't tell me why but it was important.

"Christina Fitz!" He finally spoke, it was Ezra's mother. She was about 50, she was beautiful and Ezra looked like her, most of his features were also hers.

"Hardy" She took him into a hug "How are you adopted son?"

"Could be better if my bro was better, how are you?"

"Aw panicked more than anything. He's getting stronger, the doctor told me. She said he needs the time to rest to build up the energy he needs and that he will be fine!"

"That's good, I think you should meet someone" He spoke.

"I guess that it'd be this girl here" she said nodding her head towards me

"It's Aria, Christina!"

"Aria?"

He nodded, as did I.

"Oh I've heard a lot about you dear, you are as beautiful as he said" I felt myself blush and I looked at her "Hi"

"So you can speak" She joked "I'm glad I got to meet you, wish it was under better circumstances to be honest"

"I agree with you there!" She smiled warmly at me at rubbed my arm.

Then I heard something I've waited for days.

"Aria?" Ezra groaned and I ran to his side "Hi" I spoke to him.

"Hi" He fell back into a deep sleep again but he was okay. He was finally okay.

**Yay! He's okay. So Starwriter01 it wasn't the usual proposal, as you stated was a no no. Anyways what did you guys think?**

**Speak up and review :)**

**Laranbebe xoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! Heres my last chapter for a couple of days, hope you enjoyed and for all the reviewers, I love you guys. Your opinion and some of you who tell me when my writing doesn't make sense helps. So here you go, read and enjoy ! :D**

**Aria's POV**

"I" groan "think ugh" He winced in pain "should get some sleep Aria" Ezra had started a campaign for me to go home because he didn't like both of us being stuck in the hospital.

"No" I was stubborn as ever. I wouldn't leave his side, the idea of losing Ezra made me realize how much of I mess I'd be without him.

"Ugh Aria!" He groaned with anger this time "Stop being so awkward!"

"But then you wouldn't love me as much" I stood up and leant on his bed.

"Mhm" He didn't disagree "I would love you no matter what Aria, you stubborn nature just is one part of it"

I bent down to kiss him lightly and he put his hand on my head pulling me closer than planned, he deepened the kiss by opening my mouth with his tongue. I should have stopped him.

"God Ezzy, I was told you'd have no strength!" Christina walked back into the room and I walked over to the chair that become my home since the accident 2 weeks ago.

Ezra laughed dryly and his attempt to show his distaste at this mother remark made me and Christina laugh together.

"Ezzy, how are you feeling today? I booked a flight home in 2 days, will you not die on me in between times?" Christina was standing beside her mending son now.

"God mother, I will try" He was joking and she pushed his head and he frowned "I'm only getting better and you push me" He pouted and I laughed. "Ha ha Aria!"

"It was funny Ezra" I was still laughing.

"I like you" Christina said from the other side of the room rummaging through her bag "She's a funny one!"

"Aw Ezra you mom thought it was funny too!" He sighed and crossed his arms. He was in a mood now.

"We're only joking sweetie!" Christina said while walking towards her son "Don't be so moody!"

"I know" Ezra smiled to her.

Ezra phone began to buzz, he tried to reach for it "I've got it Ez!"

"Hello?"

"Is this Ezra Fitz's number?"

"I'm his girlfriend, is there an issue?"

"He asked me to get a collie puppy and he had arranged to pick it up two weeks ago and never showed, and the number he gave me no one answers, he said it was his work contact number. Can you ask him if he wants the dog or can I sell it to someone else?"

"Hold on" I put my hand on the phone covering the mic "This man said you called about a dog a couple of weeks ago and he is wondering if you want it or not?"

"Oh sugar!" Ezra's faced turned into panic. It was part of the proposal surprise I guessed from his reaction "Tell him I'm still interested, if I give you the money can you pick it up Aria? It is for you" He said the last couple of words in a weird tone of voice.

I put the phone back to my ear and began to speak "He still wants the puppy, where can I arrange to meet you to collect it?"

"The park in 1 hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll have the money"

He hung up with that and Ezra told me to get his wallet and go pick up the dog and with that I left.

**Ezra's POV**

"Hey bro" Hardy arrived soon after Aria left "How are you feeling champ?"

"Could be better, feel really silly for letting this happen in the first place. Not drinking for a long time and I mean LONNNNNNNNNNNNG!"

"Ahaha I hear you man!"

"Hardy, what happened to the stuff I had on me that night, I had the ring with me"

"Aria was given the bag and the ring was inside it"

"WHAT?"

"She was given a bag with your wallet, your keys, the box and anything else that you had on you"

"Did she look through the bag?"

He nodded "Did she see it?"

He nodded again. "So she knows?"

"She knows, I told her when she lifted out the box, she thought, correction we all thought you were a goner and I told her the truth"

"Shit man!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Where is the ring now?" I asked Hardy. He stood up and walked over to the little locket in the other side of the room, he pulled on the bag that was marked 'Patients property' and got my box out.

"Here" He said while he handed to me.

"I guess I'm going to propose, old school since otherwise she'll think I don't want to marry her"

**Aria's POV**

I was just handed a small black and white puppy. The dog I've want my whole life and Ezra got it for me.

I pulled out my phone and dialled Hanna "Han, are you busy?"

"I'm always busy darling but of course I have time for you, I'm with Emily however!"

"You really sounded like Ali there now" I was freaked out that I even thought of that. It had been a long time since I have thought of her and it hurt to think she never got to grow up with us.

"I know, I never said darling until she became our friend, anyways what would you like from me this fine evening Aria?"

"Would you mind looking after my puppy Molly for 2 hours?"

"You have a puppy?"

"I do now, it was part Ezra's surprise proposal which he hasn't mentioned in the two weeks I've known about it!"

"I will look after her and he'll get to it honey, he was just hit by a car. It must be really hard for him. Where is the ring?"

"I left it in his hospital room in the bag I got from them on the night of the accident"

"Well Honey Bee, he'll defiantly get to it, we all know how much he loves you and Spence will pressure Hardy into pressuring Ezra to get on with it if need be. We know how effective Spencer is" I giggled, it was so true. She had the best methods to motivate people.

"Yeah that could work too. I'll drop Molly off soon, I'm going to play with her for awhile. She seems really scared but I love her!"

"What type of puppy is she?"

"A little border collie, she was the puppy I wanted since I was a kid, I couldn't get one because my dad was allergic to animal fur!"

"And Ezra did that for you?"

"Yup!"

"He will propose Aria, he's getting you things that he knows means the world to you, he clearly loves you loads!"

"I know! I'll be over in an hour"

"Okay, love you baby!"

"Love you too"

I played with Molly for a hour, I picked up anything she required to live on and left it at the house. She sniffed around and seemed a bit less scared.

I then took her to Hanna.

"HEY!" Emily and Hanna ran out to see me "Aria isn't in the hospital, are you feeling okay?" they joked because I had barely left Ezra's bedside in two weeks. I even planned on going back to work.

"Ha ha funny guys, this is Molly" I raised my arms that I was holding her in and they had the same reaction as me "Aww!" The both said in unison.

"She's lovely and the cutest thing ever!" Emily said giving her big puppy eyes like the ones Molly already had.

I left my little puppy with the girls and headed back to see Ezra.

I arrived and Hardy was still there, Christina had left and once I came in, they both went silent.

"Man, I'll talk to you later!" Hardy said and I noticed his eyes going fanatic to Ezra. He picked up his coat and walked out closing the door tight.

**Ezra' POV**

"So how's the dog?"

"I called her molly, she's the cutest thing ever Ezra, thank you. I love you SO much" She put emphasis on the love, I think she thought I didn't want to marry her anymore. How could I not marry her, she is the love of my life!

"That's good" I gave her a faint smile.

"I might go, I want to see Molly and weren't not really talking"

"Silence is everything" I spoke up, she couldn't leave.

"What? Nevermind, see you tomorrow babe"

"Wait, I have more to say"

"What could you possibly say?"

"First of all I know that you know and second of all, we are talking!"

"Know what?"

"A little black box containing something that you might find very interesting"

"Oh that!"

"Hardy confessed that he told you when the accident happened"

"Yeah he did"

"And knowing you, you probably think I don't want to marry you now"

"Maybe, kinda, yes"

"I knew it"

"Aria, how could you think that?

"I don't know, I panicked okay? I thought you might not love me like you did before the accident"

"How could I love you any less, in fact it made me love you MORE!"

"Well why haven't you?"

"I wanted it to be perfect Aria"

"Perfect to me is just me and you together, I don't need anything special. Seriously you are more than enough"

"Well then, if that's the case. Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Nope" She smiled at me.

"Aria!"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously what?"

"Nevermind then you can go!"

"Okay"

She picked up her coat and got ready to walk out and turned to face me "Of course I'll marry you, you major goofball. Ahaha can't believe you thought I wouldn't!"

"Not funny!"

"I was trying so hard not to laugh Ezra, you thought I was being serious!"

"Well it's hard to know when you are joking these days, I'm on really strong medication"

"I know baby" She walked over and smiled "where is my ring?"

I pulled it out from under my pillow and put it on her "So much for the element of surprise!"

"I know right" she laughed. "I have to go baby, I'll see you tomorrow before work, okay?"

"Okay, love you fiancé!" I exclaimed, it felt right to call her that.

"Love you more!"

And with that she was gone.

**Okay so here you guys go, I have some drama planned for the next couple of chapters, so keep reading, it just is getting interesting ;)!**

**BTW Still love you guys :3**

**Laranbebe xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey guys, this is my way to say sorry for **NOT** updating in so long** ):** I've been so busy, exams, work and other things and well being anaemic on top of it all doesn't help. I **WILL** update soon, yuup._

**_But it won't to be after Thursday.._**

_Now my other issue is the writers block, I don't know where this story is going. Any suggestions would be **BEAUTIFUL**! Seriously, I'm going crazy. So people tell me what you'd like to see.. Or anything suggestions are **ALWAYS** welcome (:_

_Love you guys who have reviewed and supported this story, I will update, I promise… Just not now._

_So message me or review and tell me what you think_

**_Laranbebe xo!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**So here is the new chapter, it's only 16 but it will be known as 17. I already said sorry for my lack of updating and well first all thanks to Crazyatbest for messaging me, gave me the motivation to start again, so thanks and all the things about my story being good, thank you all so much. Really love the amount of reviews I've gotten, it makes glad and makes it SOO worthwhile to write. So guys read and enjoy as always review please!**

**Ezra's POV**

I've been out of hospital for 2 weeks now, I had even gone back to work. Although the kids give me enough grieve for a lifetime for me limping around in crutches.

Aria and I had begun to plan our wedding and Molly was growing up. She was 12 weeks old now and she was at doggy school everyday, even though it was costing me a fortune.

"Ezra" Aria and me were in the car together on our way to work, she was driving "Can we tell anyone yet?"

"All the girls and Hardy knows!" She was making a big rush to tell all our colleagues and NOT her parents.

"But none of our work friends know!" She said in protest.

"And your parents don't even know we are together, the message the left on the phone about you and Eddie coming for dinner made that very clear!"

"I know" She sighed, she pulled up into the teacher parking "I'll call my mom now and arrange to tell her, okay?"

"It's a bit better than okay" I wanted to lean over and kiss her but surprise surprise Joe was watching us, again.

"So Miss Montgomery, are you ready to go?"

"Ugh, I have an all day senior trip and you aren't even going!"

"The benefits of these crutches" I laughed, as did she.

"True, true. Lets go Mr Fitz"

I got out of the car with my usual struggle now.

"Ezra, I've got your bag, okay?"

"Thanks!" I called over the car to her.

She walked me to my class room "I'm going to call my mom now, I'll talk to you later?"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you more"

And she was gone.

**Aria's POV**

I walked to Ezra's office, he wouldn't mind me using it.

The phone was answer on the first ring.

"Sweetie, have you been avoiding me?" My mom spoke on the other line "Hold on, I'll put you on speaker so your dad can talk to you too" Crap.

"I've not been avoiding you guys, of course not. We need to talk however, it's kinda big"

"When and where?" My father spoke this time.

"Tonight?"

"Sounds great sweetie, should we be worried?"

"Nah, it's not bad but Eddie won't be there"

"Eddie? Why not? Did you two get into a fight?"

"We broke up" I sighed, they loved Eddie. He was a perfect fit into my family but I didn't love him.

"Why?" Bryon said with a clear taste of unhappiness in his voice, he and Eddie had particularly bonded when we all went on holidays last year together.

"It wasn't working and I met someone else!"

"Someone else?" He wasn't impressed.

"Yes Dad, I love him and we're getting married"

"Bring him tonight, I want to meet him, he better be amazing!" He was lightening up now a bit, hopefully.

"The grille at 7? Does that sound okay?"

"Sound fine sweetie" Ella hadn't said much during the part about the break up, hopefully my dad won't kill Ezra.

I went to Ezra's classroom, he was sitting reading while students piled in.

"Mr Fitz?"

His head snapped up "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, is in here okay?"

"Yeah" I walked over to his desk and kneeled down beside him "my parents want to meet us both for dinner tonight!"

"How did they take the whole, I'm not with Eddie anymore and I'm engaged again already?"

"Not the best!"

"Why?" He looked confused.

"My dad loved Eddie, he was like his second son"

"Oh" He put emphasis on the O.

"Yeah" I sighed "I wish I never meet Eddie, I wish I had stayed with you"

"I wished that every night you were gone"

"Strangely, so did I" the more I thought of it, I used Eddie as a distraction, I didn't want to be in love with Ezra after I let for college. I wanted to move, I did a great job of that.

"That makes me happy and sad" I realised how we were having a heart to heart in front of his Junior AP class, talk about bad sense of timing. I stifled a giggled stood and looked at Ezra "Mr Fitz, thanks for the information on Of Mice and Men, I'll talk to you at the meeting later"

"I'm sure more than his notes are what you want Miss" A boy from the back of the room called, I laughed and Ezra shook his head with an angry look. I would pat his shoulder but that'd make it worse, we the jokes about us at least.

I left his room and was heading to the staff room to enjoy my peace of the free lesson first thing on a Tuesday.

I was walking down the empty hall and I heard a voice, it was a bit familiar.

"Aria?"

I turned around to see no other than Noel Kahn.

"Noel?"

I had seen Noel since senior year, after he found out I was with Ezra he never forgave me.

"Aria!"

He sprinted down the empty hall and lifted me into a hug, yes he lifted me.

"Noel!" I struggled to breathe "You're hurting me"

"ARIA!"

"Seriously!" I let go of him and he still clung to me "Ow Noel"

"Sorry, it's just SOOO good to see you again and you" He stopped and his eyes roomed my body, he was seeing a lot more than just me in the outfit I was wearing now "Look amazing!"

"Thanks" I blushed beside of his intense stare, not because I was interested but like always Noel misinterpreted it again, he had a habit of doing that.

"Aria, what are you doing here?"

"I'm an English teacher!"

"I'm not surprised!"

"What about you Noel?"

"New general sports coach, only got the job officially today, do you remember maths with Mr Healy? He's the principal, he was awesome back in the day!"

"Yeah" In matter of fact, I remember maths with Mr Healy, he made me sit beside Noel when we were in Junior year. Noel loved it. He loved it because when I finally was over him, he was in love with me and all over me. Sitting beside me gave him an extra hour each day to flirt and try to get the chance that'd never be his. Noel was sweet but he was also the biggest jackass alive. I hated the fact I let myself be with him, it wasn't for long but in my moment of weakness to fail at getting over Ezra, I let him in. He assumed we were dating straight away and well when he found out about Ezra, he didn't look at me the same. He looked at me like I was something dirty, something wrong. We never even talked much after the whole Ezra thing. After Ezra went to Hollis, Noel made another move on me. I said I wasn't interested and he went mad. He told Mike about me having a thing for Ezra and the truth about us. It was horrible. Mike was so annoyed, so angry at me because he told me "I was just like dad and I was ripping the family apart again" and it was true, my parents didn't like the idea of mystery guy because they didn't trust many people but I was not risking Ezra's everything for the issues than were already there and wouldn't be fixed by me being 100% honest with them about Ezra.

"Aria?" He was staring at me even more intently now "You looked a million miles away!"

"I was" I smiled faintly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The past just!"

"What am I in your past, anything special" He said with a wink.

"Ah Noel, you were my Junior Maths buddy just!"

"I remember that, best thing about Maths was sitting beside you!"

"Really?"

"Yupp!" He said, the emphasis on the up.

Then another voice rang into our conversation "Aria?"

I looked up, Ezra was standing in his crutches, anger washed over his face when he realised I was talking to Noel.

Noel's face dropped down straight away when he looked at Ezra "DON'T TELL ME, DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE WITH HIM AGAIN!"

"Noel. Keep your voice down!" I said in a hushed tone.

"WHY WOULD I FUCKING DO THAT? HE IS A PERVERT, HE HAD YOU WHEN YOU WERE SIXTEEN AND HE HAS YOU AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK ARIA?"

"Noel" I blinked "Please stop"

"Fuck no!"

"Noel" I put my hand on his arm and he shrugged it off.

"Aria, why don't you and your fucking pervert go die"

"Don't talk to her like that" Ezra was beside us now and he looked more than pissed.

"Make me" Noel said while pushing Ezra, Ezra nearly fell and he looked at Noel with a smirk.

"Thought you had more tough guy" Ezra said, taunting him. H e had no sense.

Then Noel punched, Ezra fell and let out cry of pain, so loud, so full of hurt that I felt his pain.

Students from the English class room started pilling out to see what happened, that's all we needed.

"I should have done that when I was sixteen, dick!" Noel said while standing over Ezra, he was going for another hit when one voice stopped everything.

Joe Healy.

"MR KAHN, MR FITZ AND MISS MONTGOMERY , COME WITH ME NOW!"

**So Noel. Eugh**

**2nd thanks to Crazyatbest who well helped me with most of the ideas that will happen in the next couple of chapters, I really wouldn't have gotten here without you. Seriously so thank you :D**

**And also to starwriter01 thank you for your last review and thank you to ANYONE who has favourited this story, I really love all of you for the support and not hating for not updating. So guys! Lemme know what you thought. And one last thing, everyone who has supported this story from the start thank you. There is a good couple of you so I don't want to mention anyone in case I forget anyone but I really value it.**

**Love you all**

**Laranbebe xo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hey, sorry for NOT updating in so long, I know I totally suck for that reason but I'm uber busy these days, I will get back in the habit of writing, hopefully you'll enjoy xo!**

**Ezra's POV**

Oh God. Joe heard it all, I'm a dead man walking. Plus 3 teachers just made a massive scene in the middle of school, not good either.

Aria walked over to me with panic running off her face and helped me up "Are you okay?" She said rubbing my arm.

"Could be better" I forced a smiled which eventually cracked into complete despair like Aria's face.

"OK SCENE'S OVER STUDENTS, BACK TO CLASS!" The students continued to stand with blank faces full of confusion "NOW!" Joe barked at them, he was pissed. Once the students walked away his full attention was on us again "Office. NOW!" He was going to kill me.

We all walked in a single line behind Joe. Aria glanced back at me several time and I frowned each time. Noel turned around and muttered every few minutes.

Once we were all sitting around the desk in Joe's office he looked at us, I felt like what me and Aria were doing was wrong, also back to the prison that was Aria's high school years.

"Now anyone want to explain what happened in that hall and there better be a good excuse" Joe spoke so calmly, couldn't wait for the that façade to end.

No one volunteered to speak so he spoke again "Okay, I'll start with you Aria" His head snapped towards her in-between me and Noel.

I heard Aria let out an small exhale "Well the thing is, the thing is.." She couldn't tell him what happened, words failed to come to her and the words she probably had weren't good.

"Me and Ezra got in a fight, it was my fault and it was stupid, I'm sorry" Noel interrupted her before I had to.

"And what was Miss Montgomery in the middle of it for instead of getting ready for the field trip this morning?"

"It was over her" Noel spoke up and I looked at him, he had changed, still an ass but he took some responsibility for his actions.

"Okay and what did "I should have done this when I was sixteen" have to do with Aria and Ezra?"

"Aria dumped me cause she had a thing for Mr Fitz and I was always jealous of it, over reaction on my part" Noel spoke again.

"Miss Montgomery is this correct?" Joe said with his eyes once again snapping towards Aria.

"Um, yeah" She said with a lacking of confidence in her face.

"Are you telling me Aria had a thing for you Mr Fitz and you didn't consider crossing the line between student and teacher just once?" He was glaring at me now, he was trawling and I mean big time.

"Never, Aria was a very engaged student and she loved me suggesting books for her, it wasn't more than that!" I feel confident in my lie, why was Noel covering us like this, he hated me.

"If that's all the truth, you 3 are free to go. But Gentlemen and Aria don't be fighting again in my halls otherwise you'll ALL be jobless" He said with a smirk, he wasn't impressed with the drama of the morning.

We left Joe's office in silence and talked down the hall to my office, Aria knew exactly what I wanted to do before I could do it.

"Noel" He finally looked at her "Come to his office with us, we need to talk to you"

He sighed and nodded.

We got to my office and waited for the discussion and the truth to come out.

**Aria's POV**

"Noel, why did you lie for us?"

"Because" he sighed at looked directly at me "I cared about you when we were younger and I missed our friendship, you might not love me and love him" He looked at Ezra and then me again "Which I really don't understand but I'm not the one to come between you, it's so high school"

"Wow" Ezra breathed.

I looked at him and laughed "Yeah wow is right!"

"Plus I have a pretty serious girlfriend, I really need to get over what happened when we were 16 and you were what 20 something?"

"23" Ezra said like stone.

"Yeah well it's whatever, we have to work together, so may as well be professional! I really need to go now, so later guys!" And with that Noel Kahn was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked Ezra and he shook his head in agreement.

I walked over and nestled myself into his arms "I'm glad you didn't get in trouble" I muttered into his chest.

He planted a kiss on my head and said "I'm really happy that I didn't" and he smirked at me when I looked up and him.

I walked out and got ready for the field trip, this day would be a nightmare, whispering students and teachers would make it horrible.

When I got back to school, I was ready to cry. People were horrible but now at least I had my Ezra again. I made a beeline for his room "Hey sexy teacher"

He put down his pen and turned around in his chair "Hey even sexier teacher" I walked over and kissed him and then there was a knock, it was Joe.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting however this shouldn't be going on in school, however I want you to both know you are all on a warning for the school district, some student texted his mom and she called the school board, be at the top of your games, I could lose Kahn, but you two are good at teaching English, never had I so many passes in one subject until now!"

"Thanks for the warning Joe"

And with that he was gone "that's good that were "good at teaching", I'd hate to think I was a bad teacher!" I giggled and so did Ezra "Yeah, same here"

"Ready for this dinner?" I said looking at him hopefully.

"Not really, they knew me both as Ezra the colleague not Ezra dating their daughter"

"You'll be fine and all if all else fails, I love you so much!"

"Not as much as I love you" And with that we were gone to see my parents.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Hello my lovelies, here is my update. Sorry for the waiting these days. I've been busy with life and I promise to try and update often so read and enjoy!**

**Aria's POV**

Me and Ezra drove the restaurant in silence, he clung to my hand and gave me the occasional tight squeeze, he was scared. I know he already spoke up about his fears but they were seaming through his body now. He was numbed up from the experience of today after the Noel and Joe incident, realizing that we were lucky that we didn't get caught, that the perfect circle of life that we had made wasn't about to explode on us, not yet at least.

But my parents were still in the dark. Mike and I didn't really talk anymore. We grew up and apart, it bugged me a lot but he was distant with us all, not just me. What happened in Mike's life, was Mike's business.

"Aria?" Ezra brought me back to reality. I realized I had driven the restaurant in complete silence, I didn't want to vocalize my fears because he was scared enough but I felt that all the worries were on me.

"Yeah?" I forced a smile and so did he "Want to call this off, it's not too late" He was insistent but I knew as did he, it was now or never. I sighed and got out of the car.

Ezra was soon behind me "I might wait a minute, so you can see your parents before we do together?"

"We're in this t-o-g-e-t-h-e-r Ezra"

"Fine" He sighed.

He kissed me on the head and we walked into the restaurant. I seen my parents sitting in the side booths, my mom was happy as always and well my dad, was my dad. He only smiled when he was in complete control and considering he didn't know I had a different fiancé, I was guessing he wasn't well pleased.

We walked over to the booth and my mother spotted me before my dad did. Her face dropped instantly. "Ezra?" Byron's eyes snapped up and widen. I couldn't tell what he felt now, the emotions were changing so fast and so often that it was a blur on his face. "Ezra Fitz" He finally spoke out when we had reached the table.

"Nice to see you again Byron and Ella" Ezra smiled, to me it looked forced but my mom smiled right back at him, warmly considering. Byron on the other hand just sat there, his face still blank.

We sat down across the table, waiting for this scene to begin.

"Ezra Fitz" My dad spoke again, still without a trace of real emotion.

"Byron, it's nice to see you again"

"I didn't think you'd have a role in my life again Ezra after you left Hollis"

"I didn't think so either but I guess I do, if that's okay" Ezra's voice was shaking in his last couple of words of speech and he looked down and cleared his throat. I took his hand under the table and looked at my parents.

"Guys, we're getting married. Me and Ezra. I love him, so much. Please don't be like this"

"Aria, it's too weird. He's 30 and you're 23, he taught you 10th grade English, don't you not find it weird yourself?" my dad spoke, hoping I'd come to my senses and dump Ezra. It wasn't going to happen like that.

"No, he's perfect and it's meant to be and if you don't accept us, I'm sorry that you couldn't be part of our lives together"

"Aria" My dad looked at me with wide eyes "I love my family more than life itself and well if you love him, your old English teacher, okay then"

"Okay?" I sighed in relief, that was far too easy.

He looked at me with his eyes, they were still sad and spoke up to us together "I'll never be ecstatic about this Aria, he's your former teacher, 7 years your senior but I've made mistakes, I broke my family apart once, I couldn't lose any of you again. Never" he said while gripping my mother's hand tighter, his voice was emotional on top of it.

"Thank you Sir" Ezra spoke before words could form for me.

"Byron, you will my son soon enough, sir is too formal"

Ezra and I could finally relax, a day of trials and almost insanity was finally over. Dinner with my parents went well and we all had a great time and I could feel complete for the first time in years because it was all worth it.

After dinner I drove us home and Ezra was really happy with life as was I.

"I love you more than life Aria, you know that? And I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you in this time we have together" He said while stroking my face. " You've got a long time to try" "I know"

After today we were both exhausted and went straight to bed after our arrival home.

**Ezra's POV**

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

Silence.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.

I realized it was my phone. I reached in the darkness and finally found it.

"Hello?" I breathed into the receiver, I should have checked who this was before I answered, too late now.

"Ezra" It was Jackie. " Can" She sounded upset "I think something is wrong with them baby" She sobbed.

I sat up straight away "I'll be right over"

I looked at the red figures on the clock 3:07am

I reached for my crutches and started to get dressed. Aria wasn't asleep for long before she realized I was gone.

"Ezra?" She mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm right here baby, I need to see Jackie"

"Why?" I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Something is wrong with the baby, she's scared"

"I'll come with you" She said, preparing herself to get up.

"No, it's okay. I can go on my own"

"No" She sat up and looked at me with her wide tired eyes "I'm marrying you, whatever you deal with now, I deal with also"

She was right, there was no need to argue and she pulled on one of my ripped Hollis sweaters and she was ready to go.

It was a good idea her taking me, otherwise I'd be waiting years for a taxi.

We drove to Jackie's apartment in silence, Aria asked if she could stay in the car, which seemed perfectly fine because I knew how tired she was.

I walked up the flight of stairs, which was a challenge and a half in itself in my condition.

I finally reached her apartment 5D. I knocked. No answer. Another knock. No answer. Final knock. No answer.

I was about to walk away when I heard Jackie shout "Ez, the door is open, come on in and sit down"

I did as she requested. So I sat for the guts of 2 minutes and then appeared Jackie. She was wearing nothing but a robe. She walked over and lifted my crutches out of my reach, I didn't like where this was going.

"Jackie" I was afraid of what she was going to do.

"Ezra" She stepped closer and then she lost the robe. My hands flew to cover my eyes. Then her lip were at my ear "It's okay, that little child doesn't need to know. You were mines first so forget her"

"Jackie no" I whispered.

"Yes. We belong together Ezra"

"No Jackie, I'm marrying Aria and plus you're pregnant, I'm interested in anything more than the baby"

"Want to know a secret Ezra?"

"I'm not pregnant, I only wanted you in my life again"

"Jackie, it's over. YOU ENDED IT. I'm over it, you need to get over it too"

"Ezra?" I heard Aria's voice call from afar.

"ARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!" I screamed as loud as possible and I felt Jackie move away from me.

**OHHHH Jackie. See I'vee been watching and reading A LOT of horror lately so it kinda got itself in this story, if you don't like I'll change this chapter cause I have a back up one but I really preferred this one. So review and lemme know!**

**Laranbebexox**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Hey my little readers and reviewers, beeen long time since I've done a new one of these, inspiration hit me up the face like a ton of bricks, I hope you all enjoy xo!**

**Aria's POV**

I heard Ezra scream my name, I ran because Ezra never even raised his voice in my company let alone screaming.

"EZRA?" I shouted again.

"5D" I heard him call, not too far away.

I ran up the darkened hall and reached the room, the door was slightly open and I seen Ezra on the couch, crutch less and his belt opened.

"What happened?" I breathed and his face calmed a bit.

"Jackie is CRAZY!"_ (Okay guys, my reasoning for Jackie being crazy well it's cause if I personally had an Ezra Fitz, a wee cutie and hottie all in one, I would NOT break off my marriage with him and then get jealous when I find out he moved on… she dumped him and now wants him back. CRAZY lady better back off my Ezria. I'm done now, back to the story)_

"What?"

"She lied to me, she's not pregnant and she wanted to get me to sleep with her and dump you!" He breathed. Where is this girl? She is in for some serious ass kicking now.

"Can you get me my crutches, I just want away from her forever" I sighed in relief, Ezra was mines and wasn't even tempted by her now.

"Sure, where are they?"

"I don't know, she lifted them before her confession" He looked at me and I knew she was still around.

"Jackie?" I spoke out.

No answer "Jackie, are you there?" I didn't feel okay searching the apartment while I knew she was hiding from me somewhere. Then when I took a couple of steps everything became a lot clearer. I walked straight down the narrow small hall and reached a room, it seemed to be Jackie's bedroom.

I opened the door fully and walked into the dim room only lit up with a small lamp. The room was pretty average except the wall was covered with all the pictures of her and Ezra together.. This girl needed to MOVE ON already, it was like seven years ago.

I walked over to the wall, the photos were on a cork board with the Jackie & Ezra written at the top.

Ezra had gotten much hotter if you ask me, he was matured and loving and yet she was still the same girl, the girl who dumped him because the commitment was too much for her. Yet she expected Ezra to wait for her to be ready. I lost my focus on the pictures when I seen the crutches, meaning Jackie could be anywhere right now.

I picked them up and left the room and the shrine of Ezra and Jackie.

"Ez?" He replied in his usual voice, I was ready to leave here and never look back at Jackie or anyone who separated me and Ezra. "Lets go home, forget about Jackie and get ready for our wedding and our future"

I honestly don't know where Jackie disappeared to but I knew that she needed help. She knew all about the mind and how it works yet she as a person has made herself insane. She is a proper full grown crazy lady and I'm so glad that worse didn't happen tonight….yet.

Ezra was walking in front of me and he turned around and smiled "I love you" he mouthed to me and I did the same to him. I was almost out of the apartment until the door closed. Jackie had hidden behind the door the whole time to get me alone with her?

"Aw you are just the perfect fiancé aren't you? You had to come with him didn't you? Well you gave me exactly what I wanted, YOU! So we could have a little chat!"

In all honesty, I am terrified "Jackie" I was thinking how I could reason with her and I came to several blanks.

"What Aria?" She turned her head slightly and smiled "Are you going to tell me that "it's not worth it"? Cause I have thought about it a lot and it's so worth it"

I nodded in agreement, I am so stuck.

I heard Ezra banging at the door "JACKIE LET HER OUT NOW! YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH ME, NOT HER!"

She walked to the door "So you are ready to talk to me now Z? I don't think so, you can't just use people and get them pregnant and then make them look crazy, now Z don't you worry, Aria is in great hands"

"Jackie, please" I begged her but I already knew it wasn't going to help. My building tears finally spilled down my face.

**Ezra's POV**

I heard Aria scream while I had made my way down the hall to another side and dialled 911. They would need to rush. Aria was alone with Jackie and I couldn't stop imagining the possibilities. "Hello 911, for police push 1, for fire -"

I already had pressed one before the automatic voice could speak anymore "Hello how can I help?"

"My fiancé is stuck in the room with this crazy girl and I need to get her out" I heard another scream "Please!" I begged of them, they had to come and they had to come now.

"Okay sir, calm down, is you fiancé in danger?"

"I don't know, the crazy girl just kind of flipped at us, I got out but my fiancé didn't"

"Okay, give me the details, I will dispatch an ambulance and a cop patrol, I'll get them to give you priority okay?"

"Okay" and I give Jackie's apartment building details and waited for what seemed to be forever.

Then I heard Aria scream again and heard the loud noise of glass being smashed.

I got to Jackie's door and I knew nothing would hurt my Aria, especially NOT Jackie.

I threw myself at the door, I had to break through, another go, another go and finally the door broke through and so did I. I fell to the ground and pushed myself up, the pain in my leg could be ignored now.

I seen Aria in a ball on the floor with glass everywhere, Jackie pushed her through her glass coffee table. Aria was also covered in cuts and bleeding profoundly.

I ran over to her side "Aria!" I put both hands on her shoulder and nudged her, no response. "Please Aria" I was crying now, my emotions were far from under control.

"I just wanted to be her, have the life she had with you… Where you didn't hate her guts for the mistake she made when she was a kid and didn't know any better" Jackie spoke while emerging from the dark, she dropped a knife that she had with blood over it with her blood stained hands.

"I didn't hate you for that Jackie but I sure as hell do now" Then the police arrived as did the ambulance and I watched Jackie Molina, my ex fiancé get arrested right in front of my eyes.

**Here you go guys, sorry for the delays on updating, hope you all enjoy and review but of course xo - Laranbebe**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 21, I hope you enjoy and review... be warned, its a sad one :(! xox  
><strong>

**Ezra's POV**

_"I didn't hate you for that Jackie but I sure as hell do now" Then the police arrived as did the ambulance and I watched Jackie Molina, my ex fiancé get arrested right in front of my eyes._

I watched the paramedics lift Aria from the floor, her still bleeding profoundly, I tried to move, my body wouldn't budge.

"Mr Fitz?" the paramedic approached me and tried to help me up "Do you need any medical attention?" He asked me and I moved my head slowly "No, just my fiance, just make sure she's okay!" the panic began to hit me.

"Okay, do you want to come to the hospital with us Mr Fitz?" I nodded. I hadn't even noticed Aria had been already taken out of the room, she had to be okay.

The ride to the hospital was hectic to say the least, Aria's body went into shock for no apparent reason and then I heard something I didn't expect to hear "Is she pregnant?" one of the paramedics said to another paramedic, following that they looked at me and then it hit me, this morning I had walked into her in the bathroom and she was looking at her stomach in the mirror and she then followed to wrap her arms around her belly, she was pregnant with our child and I had to find out like this. When Aria noticed me watching her this morning she turned around and smiled faintly after pulling down her top, she looked at me and said "After today I have something to tell you, something big"

How in hell did I not realize until now? Until my soul mate was lying in front of me bleeding at a rate that couldn't be good for her or our baby.

Aw God, I felt my head collapse into my hands, I could lose them both, my soon to be wife and my baby, the baby that I never got the chance to celebrate or love.

When we reached the hospital, Aria was rushed into surgery, trying to safe her and the baby. I rang Aria's parents, Byron and Ella. "Hello" Ella answered the phone in a tired voice, I then looked at my watch, it was only 5.30 in the morning, of course they'd be asleep, they didn't know Aria was in surgery, trying to save her and our baby. "Ella, it's Ezra…" "Ezra? What in the hell are you doing phoning here at 5am?" "Aria is in" I sucked in a large breathe "What Aria is in Ezra?" "Surgery" "WHAT? What happened?" "She was pushed through a glass coffee table and the thing that makes this phone call so much worse is the fact, she is or at least was pregnant with my baby" "Oh no Ezra, me and Byron will be down soon as possible okay?" "Yeah, bye".

Phoning Aria's parents was the worse thing I had to ever. I managed to get a text to the girls and Hardy and they were all their way too. I sat for what seemed like forever waiting, waiting on anyone to wake me up from the horrible nightmare and to wake up with Aria in arms, still healthy and still pregnant.

"Is there a Mr Fitz?" My head snapped up to see none other than Eddie, he looked at me and tried to smile, if my body didn't feel like it was going to fall apart I might have hit him.

I walked over to him, crutches and all and I know I should have asked about Aria first but I didn't, I needed to know why he was still here "Aren't you supposed to be gone?" He looked at me with sad eyes and spoke "I am yes, but this hospital needed me to stay on a bit longer, so I did. Aren't you curious about Aria" "Of course I am, is she okay?" "We stopped the bleeding but we couldn't save the baby, I am so sorry Ezra. The glass that went into Aria cut the umbilical cord and well the baby was too small and too weak to survive without Aria and the baby was left without oxygen in her system for so long, so she was still born" I collapsed on the spot and Eddie bent down in front of me with truly sorry eyes "I am so sorry for this, I know your heart must be breaking right about now. Aria should be okay now and I hope everything gets better for you too." He stood up and patted my shoulder then walked away.

I sat there on the floor for a length of time, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I lost my first child ever, she was a little girl. I lost her and so did Aria, we lost our baby girl. Things were so messed up and it's all my fault. I went to Jackie's apartment a few hours ago and none of this would have happened if I had ignored the text like I wanted to. It's all my fault.

"EZRA!" I heard 2 familiar voices shout to me, I turned around and seen Byron and Ella run towards me. They both dropped to their knees and Ella hugged me tight "She lost the baby didn't she?" I nodded and my built up tears finally spilt over. "Oh God!" I heard Bryon speak "My poor baby, I'm so sorry for your loss Ezra" I nodded to him for his kind words while Ella remained hugging me tight.

While I waited to see Aria, all the girls and Hardy had arrived. I was completely broken down at this point, I didn't move, I didn't eat or drink. I was broken… I had lost something I didn't know that even existed but it broke my heart so much.

At around 9am I was allowed to see Aria. I went in alone as everyone thought it'd be best for Aria as they knew we both needed to grieve over losing our little girl. I walked into Aria's room, she was in alone, she was in pretty bad shape. I walked over to her still sleeping in bed and bent down "I am so sorry Aria, this is all my fault… we lost our little girl because of me and you got hurt so much because of Jackie. I am truly sorry Aria and I will never forgive myself for this" "Ezra?" Her eyes opened up and she looked at me "Her name is Jennifer, is she okay?" I looked at her and the tears that weren't there came back to me "Our Baby girl, she died" Aria looked at me and her tears began and she put her hand on her stomach area and screamed in pain while crying over our loss.

Nurses and 2 doctors ran in to soothe Aria and suggested that I left, she needed to calm down.

I left and went back to the waiting room, for a better time to see Aria. I had left her a bag of stuff in the room that her mom got her on the way over and left her alone as she needed more rest.

A few hours later a doctor appeared and asked to see the family and friends of Aria Montgomery and we all gathered around "I don't know how to tell you this but Aria has left the hospital, she's gone"

**_So what did you guys think? Review and lemme know -Laranbebexoxo_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 2**

**hi my lovelies, sorry for lack of updates... lemme know watcha think :) laranbebe xo  
><strong>

**Ezra's POV**

_I left and went back to the waiting room, for a better time to see Aria. I had left her a bag of stuff in the room that her mom got her on the way over and left her alone as she needed more rest._

_A few hours later a doctor appeared and asked to see the family and friends of Aria Montgomery and we all gathered around "I don't know how to tell you this but Aria has left the hospital, she's gone"_

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?" I am so confused, how could she leave in that state and how could they not notice her going?

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, a student nurse got Aria the release forms when she demanded them and then continued to give Aria the medicine she needs to be healthy again" then she looked directly at me "She's in a really fragile state and it would be best if you know where she would go to go get her now.." the doctor looked down and back up at me "she could die if we don't find her soon and she has no clothes, shoes or a car so she can't have gotten far".

I nodded and then it hit me, she was going after Jackie… wasn't she?

"I'll find her" I spoke out and everyone just remained emotionless when they looked at me.

"Ezra, I have to start work, if I find out any information I will call you" Spencer said whilst walking out of the waiting area to a staff only access area.

"Yeah Ezra, me and Em will look around for her too, anywhere we used to go with her or our usual spots, we'll find her! We promise!" With that Hanna and Emily were gone.

I finally looked at Hardy and Aria's parents "I'm gonna go with Emily and Hanna cause they might want some help, kay man?" Hardy stepped over to give me our usual bro hugs and whispered to " promise you we will find her, you aren't losing her!" And another one bit the dust.

I looked at Ella and Byron, they both looked broken and wrecked, they looked as bad as I did but they knew as much as I did, we couldn't lose anymore.

"I'm going to look for her, I don't know if I'd cope if I lost here… If anything happens.." Ella cut me off, she grabbed me into a hug and began to sob desperately into my shirt "I can't lose my baby, I just can't" After a few minutes Ella let go of me and composed herself and faked a faint smile and I caught a glimpse of Byron quickly wiping a tear. "Maybe you guys should go to the house, she might need some comfort from you guys just?" Ella was about to protest and then I cut her off myself "If I find, hear or see anything to do with finding her… I will call you.. You both are top on my list of people to call, okay?"

They nodded and with that I was gone. I had thought to myself a lists of places Aria would go and which places that no one else would check and things I only knew about her. My mind was draw blanks all over. I headed to our apartment first, I had to check there even though I knew she wasn't there.

I had a quick lap over the apartment, nothing had changed, she hadn't been there since we both were last there.

I decided that Aria wouldn't be strong enough to see Jackie yet, she will see her but rather safe than sorry so I dialled, kind of hoping she would go see her so I could find her.

"Hello Lakeview hospital, how can I help you?" A single toned voice chimed over the phone "Has Jackie Molina been admitted there?" I knew she had as the cop told me after they took my statement. "Let me check, do you mind waiting a few minutes?" "Sure" I opened the car and placed the phone on speaker and after a few minutes the voice chimed in again "Sorry about that wait, yes she was admitted late last night, she's undergoing testing at the minute, can I ask why you would need to see Jackie Molina?" "I wouldn't, but my fiancé might.. Just don't let her have any visitors please?" "Can I ask why sir? She had a young female visitor a while ago, she didn't see Jackie for long but Jackie was very upset after her visit" "Did you catch this young girl's name?" "I think it was Holly, Jackie claimed she wasn't her sister but her ID proved otherwise" "Ah okay, well if Jackie has any more visitors can you call me?" "And who are you exactly?" "I am the fiancé of the woman Jackie attacked last night and she lead to us losing our baby girl and well my fiancé might want to see her, so can you call me… I need to find her!"

If Aria wasn't at the hospital where Jackie was, there was only one more place she would have went to..

I floored the gas and hoped she would be okay, it was a long drive away.

**Aria's POV**

Everything hurt, my heart just hurt so much now. I lost so much and I can't feel.. I'm numb yet so sensitive. I ran away, running was never one of my habits yet here I am.. In my place. The place I started coming to alone after Ali had disappeared and now like then everything was broken. I don't honestly know if I could get over losing Jennifer. She was my baby, my little baby girl, she was going to be beautiful and smart and all I've been dreaming of. And knowing my luck I've lost Ezra too. The one person I have ever truly loved.

I kinda wish Ezra would have remember already, or maybe he doesn't want to come here? Maybe he doesn't want the life that we had planned anymore. Maybe he didn't love me anymore after what happened early yesterday morning. I don't know but I wish he did. I loved him more than life itself now and I need him to keep going.

I have also said to myself that this view is beautiful, it's so peaceful, so honest and so raw. It makes life seem like all beauty hadn't been lost. I heard the leafs rustle from running animals. And again and footsteps.

"Aria" It was Ezra. He did come for me. He still does care. There is a chance we can work this out.

"I found this on the hospital room floor, it was the only trace that you were ever there" He inched towards me while holding my favourite bracelet. He sat down beside me and looked at me "Are you going to leave everything? Because looking at this outlook view, it makes me feel we will be okay" he said to me while staring off.

"Ezra, if I was going to go somewhere, I'd be there by now.. I just needed to be alone, I wanted to be alone with you so we could grieve.. We lost our little girl and it broke my heart. I loved her so much already and she is just gone.. Never to be met or loved. She was just a small bump unborn, 4 months and torn from life.. I'll never understand why but I pray they had a reason up there!" I said while pointing up_** (Lyrics from Ed Sheeran's song small bump! Check it out)**_

"How about we say our goodbyes to Jennifer here and now?" Ezra suggested, let all our pain out and get through this together?

I nodded and stood up and Ezra frowned at me and pulled off his Hollis hoody and put it on me and gave me his breathtaking smile, I decided to start "Jennifer, you are my one and only first little girl and you can always wrap you fingers around me and hold me. I love you so dearly and I will miss you forever and you would have had your dad's curls and my eyes and your dad's smile and you would have been perfect, you are perfect to me. I will miss you now and forever.. Love you baby girl now and always"

Ezra wrapped his arms around me and I was home "I love you Ezra" "I love you too Aria. Baby girl, I never got the chance to be your daddy but I will always love you, you would have been perfect and beautiful and you would have been surrounded by so much love and happiness. I don't know why you had to leave us but you always be here with us.. We love you and I will never forget you, sleep tight baby"

Me and Ezra stood together just holding each other for about half a hour, I cried as did he and we let it all out. I know we were meant to be from that minute on.. All that had to be now was to see Jackie. Karma is a beautiful thing.

**Soooooooo Jackie gonnna get it and she deserves it all, whatca thinking lemme know by reviewing! Update the week of halloween if I get enough reviews :P xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Hello my lovely little reviewers. So I'm so sorry that my update took longer than planned cause of well personal stuff...not really personal but life has a while habit of stopping me from doing some stuff. So aye. This is chapter 23.. But before you all read this I HAVE to thank all of those brilliant people who have stuck with me through both of my stories.. you are reason I write and I'm pretty sure you know who are.. I have so much inspiration all from you people and my writing is for you because you make it all worthwhile. Sorry lol I'm getting way too deep here but for someone with dyslexic tendencies.. it is amazing to feel like I can write... So thanks. Here is my new chapter, hope you guys like it :) **

**Ezra's POV**

4 months later, I had come to terms with the lose of my first baby and a large part of my wife. She was still there and I still loved her completely but now we had changed… and I swore to myself this change would be for the best.

I woke up alone once again. Aria was barely sleeping and I felt like I was slowly losing her.

I headed down to the place she always sat outside of our apartment with the flowers that were dedicated to Jennifer.

It was 6 am in the middle of the summer and it was too warm for a shirt..**(Only if Ian Harding had this logic, mhm beautiful man).** "Aria?" Her head snapped up to me and she gave me a faint smile and breathed "Hi" I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. She looked up at me then rested her head on my shoulder "Is it possible to still miss her this much?" "Aria, I miss her too" "Ezra" She sighed while placing her head further on my shoulder. "I love you" I whispered to her while placing a kiss on her head and she smiled, or at least I thought she did. "We should get ready for work, last week of school" She looked up at me and fixed one of my curls out of my face.

Aria had gone back to work relatively early after what happened. She was at the house during the day on her own and this terrified me. She had gone through a spectrum of emotions within two weeks after the events.

* * *

><p>"Aria?" I called out. I had a long day at school and a guy from my junior class made a crack about losing a child in front of me. I had to use whatever constraint I had left over to avoid myself from killing him there and then. Still no answer from Aria, so I called out again "ARIA?" I have this longing fear to come home and find the love of my life lying dead on the bathroom floor because of the hurt she had gone through was too much and she had given up on life.<p>

I found her sitting on the bed watching TV, motionlessly "Aria?" I asked again. She finally looked at me and smiled "Hi honey, how are you?" She got up and in one fluid motion she was standing right beside me, kissing me. "Aria?" I said in between her kisses however she ignored me "Aria" I said while standing back from her and the smile that once surrounded her face turned to pure anger "What am I NOT good enough to kiss now?" She spat at me with venom and she looked at me again "I knew you blamed me for losing her, I KNEW IT" She was now screaming at me and I was back to my terrified nature "GET OUT EZRA AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, STAY OUT" She screamed at me while punching my stomach and what haunts me till this day, is fact I thought about leaving her then and there. I didn't go, I couldn't imagine a world that had no Aria Montgomery in it, so instead I grabbed her shoulders while she continued to push and hit me. Eventually she stopped and looked up at me with her eyes full of tears "Ezra, I'm scared of what is happening to me". Then she broke down completely sobbing about the pain of everything, especially the pain of losing Jennifer. Once she had stopped crying and seemed to be logical again, I spoke to her "I could never blame you for losing her, its not your fault… it's Jackie's. It will always be her fault" I whispered into her head. She didn't have to look at me for me to know she was on the verge of breaking down again " Ezra, please help me… My thoughts lately have been horrible and thinking of how to get revenge on her -" She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at me " I don't want to lose myself or you, the idea of losing you terrifies me more than death for myself". For the first time since we lost Jennifer, I seen the side of Aria I had been begging to see for weeks, the girl I was completely in love with and the girl who was tougher than nails. I couldn't voice how I felt so I kissed her. I kissed her gently and she soon made it heated. We found ourselves going at it on the floor and usually Aria stopped me before we got anywhere near sex after Jennifer but for once she wanted to do it. I wasn't complaining.. Trust me I wasn't.

After our nightly activities on the floor, I woke up to find Aria still beside me for once. I looked down and her and kissed her neck until she stirred in my arms "Hi" she whispered while I continued to kiss her. "Ezra" she said while turning to me "I've missed this" I nodded and looked her directly in the eyes "I've missed you" I whispered back to her. She opened her mouth slightly, afraid of her own words "Promise me this won't hurt this much forever Ezra… I miss feeling happy" "Have you thought about talking to someone? Anyone?" "No.. I will never go near a therapist again.. Seriously Ezra.. I thought you knew me better" With those words being said, she got up and walked away from me. I spent on the couch for a week.

* * *

><p>The school day passed quickly. My class were uneventful and Aria had settled down.. Meaning she could spend a hour in a class without completely breaking down. Our wedding had been totally put off after the lose of Jennifer. And not to mention Molly. Molly our little collie puppy was neglected more than anything. Aria's parents took her until we were able to look after her again, my main priority in their eyes was to help Aria recover. However today was the day we took Molly back. 2 months without our little puppy was a lifetime in her doggie eyes and she probably had forgot us.<p>

After fifth period, I sat in my classroom alone during lunch. Aria soon arrived "Hey babe, why are you here alone?" She walked over to my desk and took a seat in front of me on it. " I just didn't feel like being around everyone today.." She rubbed my face and smiled "I want to be around you always love" "As I want to be around you" I repeated back to her without missing a beat.

After we ate, Aria was heading back to her classroom, she stopped in my door and looked at me "Hey I'm going to go shopping for awhile today, would you pick up Molly as well as dinner and I'll get her food?" "Sure thing babe" I answered her while students started to flood into my classroom.

The rest of day went in a flash. I was on my way to the Montgomery household before I knew it. I barely had knocked when both Ella and Byron answered the door "Hey Ezra!" they both exclaimed together. They led me into the living for more than just a pick up clearly.. I knew exactly what they wanted to know "Ezra, any improvement?" Ella looked at me with concerned eyes whilst I debated with myself whether to be completely honest or lie.. The half truth seemed like the best idea "She has her moments.. But I think she will be back to her normal self soon enough" I pray that she would be. "That's good… Molly has been chomping at the bit to see you two again, so here you go and have a good night Ezra" Ella and Byron both hugged me and I was on my way to pick up food from our favourite little takeout.

For whatever reason, our food took 10 times the usual length of time to be cooked tonight due to the busyness of Rosewood Sharon. I waited patiently and decided to text Aria.

_Be home soon babe, food is taking forever. Molly is gonna have my car wrecked. She has been chomping at the bit to see us again.. She missed her mommy and daddy. Love you Aria - Ezra_

She didn't text me back. Should I worry?

On the drive home Molly was eating the hamburger I bought her and jumping about in my car.

I walked up to the apartment and walked into the kitchen "Aria, I am home with dinner" No answer. I seen her bag, keys and phone sitting on the counter so I looked around the apartment. I eventually found her on the bathroom floor with teary eyes.

"Aria?" I felt myself crumble beside her "What's wrong baby?" She looked at me and sobbed "Ezra" She choked out "I'm pregnant" I looked at her, feeling a mixture of emotions "And I'm totally terrified"

_**Sooooooo lemme know whatca think :) Aria is pregnant again... too early? Soo review my lovely little reviewers **_

_**Laranbebe xoxox**_


	24. Information

So Hey… I haven't updated a lot lately so here's the thing… Im SOO busy atm, IF you want this story to continue, give me a little review

-Laranbebe xoxo


End file.
